SCP - Contact
by CrazyBirdMan59
Summary: "This site is experiencing multiple Keter and Euclid level containment breaches. Full site lockdown initiated." The SCPs have breached containment. It's a struggle for survival for the personnel. But what happens when they find help where they least expect it? Swearing, violence, interspecies sex (M/F Class-D/SCP-860-2, M/F Scientist/SCP-682) and drug use(Go SCP-420-J man!).
1. Chapter 1: The Name's Ralph

Raphael glanced over his shoulder at the door. It swung smoothly on its hinges.

"Uh, we seem to be having some trouble with the door controls, uh... oh god... uh, all Class D personnel please... uh... uh..." the voice stuttered over the intercom. There was a brief flickering in the corner of Raphael's eye. He gulped nervously and searched for the creature. He gasped when he realised where he'd seen the flicker was right next to the door. A scientist at a computer glanced around the room. "Wh-where did it go?" he demanded, more to himself than the D-Class personnel. Raphael and D-1064 shared a look. "All personnel," this time, the scientist had set the intercom to speak through the entire building. "Please be advised SPC-372 has escaped containment and – what the...?" he glared at the console, which was telling him he had to have at least level four clearance to use the comms system at this time.

"This site is experiencing multiple Keter and Euclid level containment breaches. Full site lockdown initiated." Raphael cautiously walked out of the containment chamber. A nearby guard raised his rifle.

"D-1059, return to your post!" he barked angrily. The scientist shrieked as his throat spontaneously split open, blood spurting out to splatter against the nearby plexiglass. "Shit," the guard cursed, swinging his gun around, trying to find a target.

"You won't find it," D-1064 pointed out softly. "He hides in your blind spots."

"Shut up!" the guard snapped, still scanning the room for the SCP. Raphael shot D-1064 another look, and the second that their eyes locked was all it took. There was a gasp and a gurgle from behind him. Raphael turned to see the guard slumped against the wall, an enormous gash covering the length of his chest. The two Class Ds stood staring for a moment, before D-1064 rushed over and grabbed the fallen gun. Sparing Raphael one last look of apology, he sprinted for the door.

Raphael suddenly found he was alone in the middle of the plexiglass box. He cautiously stepped outside. His ears were met with the sound of gunfire and screams in the distance, causing him to shudder. He heard soft footsteps and quickly ducked underneath one of the many desks in the office he was in. A large, red, crocodile-like creature padded past him, past the chamber he'd just come from, and into another corridor. He heard more screams and a few short bursts of gunfire, but this time he had no doubt whose they were. He'd spent enough time around D-1064 to know his voice.

He shivered and quickly crouch-ran through the door opposite to where the crocodile-thing had just gone. He heard heavy footsteps and searched for a hiding place. He settled for ducking inside an office cubicle. He heard the sound of an MTF Soldier talking over her radio.

"No, it was a fucking crocodile thing! Yeah... yeah... I know but – hey, just shut up for a second? Okay. I realise 682 is out of containment, but this thing wasn't 682." The soldier stopped walking and there was a long pause. "939? Yeah... yeah that sounds about right. Wait, _mimic_ people? Okay, I'll be careful. Requesting radio silence while I pursue it. Over and out." The MTF sighed, then continued on her way.

SCP-939. So that's what it was. Raphael carefully removed himself from his hiding place. He didn't trust those MTFs as far as he could throw them, and considering how much armour and firepower they carried around, that wouldn't be very far. Just as he was about to leave, he caught sight of a yellow key card sitting on the desk next to him. He snatched it up, then left.

He came to an intersection which split off into three other corridors. He decided to try going left – he didn't like the weird sound of stone grating on stone coming from the one on the right. A few short corridors later, he found himself standing in front of the heavy doors of another SCP's containment chamber.

He sighed with relief when he read the word 'SAFE' underneath the designation: SCP-914. He swiped his keycard through the slot, and was overjoyed when the doors slid open. He ducked inside, shutting the doors behind him. He gazed at the large, clockwork machine before him. He picked up a piece of paper from a nearby shelf that conveniently held titbits of information about the machine before him.

After studying it carefully, he decided to drop his keycard into the 'INPUT' chamber. He twisted the knob to 'VERY FINE' and turned the key. After much rumbling, the 'OUTPUT' door slid open, revealing a blue keycard that Raphael had never seen before.

"Keycard Omni?" he murmured to himself. He shrugged and grabbed a first aid kit and note off the other shelf next to the machine. He hurried out the doors, not bothering to close them behind him. He found himself back at the junction and spotted a familiar red foot stepping inside a doorway. He gasped and slid inside another corridor, slamming his hand on the button to close it. He ran away as quickly as he could, relieved he hadn't accidentally gone back the way he'd started out from.

"Oh god. How did he get out? Oh shit!" A scream. "No, no! I saw his... Get away from me! No, not me... not me." More screaming. Blood sprayed across the window closest to Raphael. He squealed and sprinted away as fast as he could. He almost smashed right into a pair of MTF Soldiers.

"Class D!" one of them yelped in surprise. Raphael wasted only a fraction of a second being shocked, before barging past them and running around the corner. "Hey – get back here!"

"Leave him. 096 is around here somewhere, we need to re-contain him. We'll deal with the D later," the other MTF spoke up. Raphael was relieved to hear their footsteps fading away. Raphael breathed a sigh of relief at having avoided both the MTF and a dangerous SCP. He continued on.

He opened a door and came face-to-face with SCP-173. He gasped and backed away quickly, shock preventing him from blinking. Unable to help himself, he did. 173 was right in front of him now, almost touching him. Raphael backpedalled fast, bumping into a door and fumbling for the button. He blinked again, allowing 173 to halve the distance between them. Raphael quickly grasped the fact that 173 couldn't move while being watched.

He slipped inside the doorway, his eyes threatening to blink. His eyes were getting very itchy now, and were narrowing to the point where they were almost closed. He slammed his hand on the inner button just as he blinked. The doors slid closed with a hiss and there was nothing 173 could do about it! Then the floor trembled and Raphael realised his mistake. He was in an elevator! Down! The doors opened, revealing a dimly lit room with rusty metal walls and piping everywhere. He couldn't go back up, 173 was there. He couldn't stay here forever... he tentatively took a step forward.

"Wha – Who's there?" a scared voice demanded. Raphael almost shrieked in joy.

"Me! I'm friendly! I'm coming in!" he called loudly, rushing into the room. A large set of red jaws bumped his forehead as he turned the corner. He screamed and scrambled away from the creature. It trotted along behind him, apparently in no hurry. Raphael dived into another elevator and kicked the button. The door slammed shut in the SCP's face. The elevator whirred to life, taking him upwards again. He sighed in relief and slumped tiredly. The doors dinged and slid open. Raphael lazily opened an eye and screamed again. A second 939 was waiting outside the closed doors.

"Why thank you," it praised him. "I kinda needed to get back down to my family." Well, okay. That was an unusual thing to say. _Wait, it can't possibly be speaking of its own accord! It has to be mimicking someone! He'd heard that MTF say so! _Raphael argued in his head. "No, I'm not mimicking anyone. I've gotten smarter since I used that machine," it explained, as if it had read his mind. Raphael listened carefully to the voice, to find it was soft, feminine and definitely not the sort of voice you would expect to hear out of a crocodile's mouth. He then studied its – her – body harder. She had eyes, and her skin was a very dark shade of red, almost brown. She was different somehow.

"Y-y-you're not a n-n-n-nine three nine," Raphael decided. The 939 chuckled.

"Well, I used to be. Now I guess you can call me SCP-939-1," she laughed, then glared at him. "If you do I'll kill you. Seriously, what is up with your names? I would rather be called... Amanda. Yeah, that's a nice name. So, what's yours?"

"D-1059," Raphael replied instinctively. She narrowed her violet eyes at him. "Raphael," he corrected himself. Wait... she said she'd kill him in such a way as if she weren't planning on doing that anyway.

"That's a bit tiresome... what about Ralph, for short?" Raphael, or rather Ralph, nodded nervously. "Well Ralph, how about you tell me where the way out is?"

"I-I don't know..." he replied uncertainly. "B-but I can help you find it!" he exclaimed, hoping to save his skin. Amanda pondered this for a second.

"Sounds like a deal, human." She motioned for him to follow her, which he happily obliged to. He considered how lucky he was. One, the creature hadn't killed him. Two, he was no longer alone. And three, he had a SCP to protect him now! Things might not be so bad after all...

~~~~~~~~~~(Later)~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm watching him! Hurry up before I blink!" Amanda cried. Ralph flicked up the 'REMOTE DOOR CONTROL' switch to 'OFF'.

"Done. Let's go!" They backed out of the room, down the stairs, still staring at 173. Ralph shoved his keycard into the slot, causing the doors to slide closed. They laughed in relief. "Wait," Ralph said suddenly. "He doesn't have a keycard. We just trapped him! We just trapped SCP-173!" They laughed again, then heard a weird noise. They both turned and saw a pitch black silhouette rise out of the ground.

"Radical Larry!" Amanda groaned.

"Run!" Ralph yelled. They ran for their lives down endless corridors, but he could walk through walls; he had the advantage. Ralph led them through yet another intersection, only to come to a corridor cut off by rubble. A dead end. Raphael spotted the handle of a fire axe sticking out of the rubble, and quickly brandished the weapon.

"Ralph!" Amanda cried in despair. "I don't know that bashing him with a stick will be all that much help!" Ralph glanced at the 'fire axe', only to realise the head had been snapped off, effectively leaving him with a plastic stick. Ralph dropped the useless object and dragged Amanda out of the dead-end corridor.

Larry was just outside, and they barely managed to slip past him without being snagged by his outstretched arms. They picked another corridor which split off into yet another three doors. Ralph swept his keycard through the first door's slot. It opened, to reveal a green ring sitting on a pedestal. That was the only feature in the entire room, no way out.

"Gah!" Ralph cried, quickly swiping his key card through the second card-requiring doorway. It opened to reveal a wooden case standing on an identical pedestal in an identical room. Larry appeared at the end of the corridor they were in. Ralph snatched up the box, which swung open at the motion. He flung the heavy wooden object at Larry, ignoring the metallic _ting_ he heard.

The wooden case passed right through Larry, melting into that weird black substance as it did.

"This way!" Amanda urged, gesturing towards the door she'd just opened. They rushed inside, coming face-to-face with an out-of-place wooden door with an iron lock on it. Ralph tried the handle. It was locked. He turned to see how close Larry was. "We're doomed..." Amanda muttered. A blue glint caught Ralph's eye as he stared down the corridor. A key!

As he looked from the wooden door to the key, realisation dawned on him. While Amanda was fruitlessly trying to break open the heavy wooden door, Ralph dived at the key, fumbling to get a grip on the cool metal with his sweaty hands. He stumbled back to the door and shoved the key in its lock.

He unlocked the door and motioned for Amanda to go inside before following her and slamming the door shut behind them, making sure to grab the key first. They were now in a large forest with blue mist clinging in the air. "We're alright," Ralph breathed. "We're in a pocket dimension." This wasn't unheard of for Ralph. He'd heard talk from the other test subjects about such things. "The only way in is with this key, so 106 will have a hard time – Amanda?"

Amanda groaned and rolled onto her side. Ralph placed a hand on her and shook her. "Amanda? Amanda! What's wrong?" Amanda groaned again, then her breathing became laboured. A crumpled piece of paper fell from Ralph's pocket as he frantically searched for a pulse. With stinging eyes he unfolded it.

_As a reminder to all staff, no organic matter is to be entered in to SCP-914 at any time. Please follow standard review procedures in regards to input booth checklists to prevent any and all accidents. We do not wish a repeat of the spider/steel wire incident of last week._

_-Dr. Harp_

Ralph cried. He held Amanda's paw as she stopped breathing and just cried. It wasn't like him to do such things, he had only known her for an hour or so, but it still hurt him bad. "What now?" he muttered through tears. "What do I do now?!" he screamed at no one in particular. Why had he been there? Why had he cared? That's what got him here in the first place! He remembered holding the dying old man in his arms. He had been reaching for his phone to call an ambulance when the police showed up. Yes, he had been holding the knife. Yes, he had pulled it out of the old man. Yes, there was a chance he could have saved the old man. But if he'd just walked on by like everyone else, he wouldn't be here! The old man had died in hospital and Ralph had been sent to prison, guilty until proven innocent. Then one day, boom, he was offered a job that could set him free early. He let Amanda's paw flop to the ground limply and fell back on his butt. He could do nothing but sit there numbly.

"Hm... what is a tasty morsel such as yourself doing in _my _forest?" a silky voice inquired. It seemed demonic and angelic at the same time. Deeply mysterious and yet, so clear. He looked around for the source of the voice, but found none. "I suppose the real question is: what am I going to do about it?" Ralph spun around in a full circle, finally coming face-to-face with the mystery speaker. He gasped at the slanted, feline face, the bright yellow eyes, the pointed ears and wood-like skin. Pink leaves adorned its back and it hung, upside-down, from a tree by its long tail, which had leaf-shaped tip. Ralph stumbled back, but the creature dropped on him, pinning him to the ground. "Tsk tsk. Where do you think you're going, human?" Now that it was standing on top of him, Ralph could clearly see it held itself on all fours and looked graceful and sleek, like a jaguar. Ralph gulped nervously. The creature studied him. He had black hair that was slightly longer than what should be allowed and hazel eyes that were full of fear at that moment. He was quite tall and skinny. "Well? Are you going to talk, or should I just eat you now?"

"N-n-no, ma'am?" Ralph wasn't actually certain it was a girl, but decided that would be as good a way as any to start a conversation.

"Good. My name is Syvia. What is yours?"

"R-Raphael... but you can call me Ralph," Ralph felt a pang of sorrow as he said the last part, and unconsciously glanced over at Amanda's body. Syvia noticed and cocked her head at him.

"What? Are you regretting killing it? Were you not quite finished torturing it with your _experiments_?" Syvia spat, suddenly hostile.

"I've never experimented on anything! I was involved in this against my will! And for your information, we were friends," Ralph snapped. Syvia seemed quite surprised.

"You befriended a... what do you call them... SCP?" Syvia inquired incredulously. Ralph nodded. Syvia could see the truth in his red eyes and wet cheeks. She backed off and sat on her haunches. "Did you love her?" she asked quietly.

"Nah," Ralph explained. "We were just... trying to get outta here." He was still shaken. He was not used to death and catastrophe, and now, here he was, in the middle of a whole lot of both.

"I'm sorry," Syvia murmured, nuzzling his neck comfortingly. Ralph sighed and leaned into her. "Come. I will take you back to my place." Without waiting for a response, Syvia hoisted Ralph onto her back and galloped away. Ralph found her pink leaves incredibly soft and, without processing what was about to happen, fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~(zZz)~~~~~~~~~~

Ralph yawned and stretched, which was a bad move because he woke up Syvia in the process. He hadn't realised she had been sleeping with him in her arms. He shivered as the morning - or whatever time of day it was, if they even had days here - breeze brushed against his bare skin. Wait, bare skin? Ralph looked down the gap between their bodies and gasped in shock. He quickly pulled Syvia closer to cover himself up. He saw his orange jumpsuit folded neatly in a corner.

"Wh-why am I naked?" he demanded.

"The last humans that spent the night here talked about how uncomfortable it was to sleep in armour," Syvia explained with a yawn. She glanced down at Ralph, who was practically hugging her. "Why are you embracing me?" she retorted.

"So you don't see my private parts!" Ralph shot back. Syvia grinned evilly.

"Well, I certainly can _feel _them." Ralph paled. It was true. Sleeping naked next to an equally naked woman, no matter what species, had given him an instant hard-on. Syvia gently pushed him away with a single paw. Ralph blushed heavily, his erect member springing free. Syvia snorted and pulled Ralph back down when he tried to stand up. "Again, where do you think you are going?"

"To get my clothes," Ralph told her, trying not to die of embarrassment as Syvia studied his unconcealed body.

"So soon?" she purred. Yeah, purred. Literally. Like a god-damned cat. Ralph's face couldn't possibly have gotten any redder at that point. He squirmed as Syvia lay down on top of him. She was surprisingly light, and the wood-like appearance of her skin was only camouflage, as her skin was smooth, leathery, if anything could compare to it. She pressed her muzzle against his lips. Ralph's sounds of surprise were muffled by the mouth covering his. In fact, all he succeeded in doing was opening his mouth and allowing access for Syvia's sender tongue. Ralph went limp in her arms, succumbing to the kiss. His eyes drifted closed as he slid his tongue out to meet hers. They continued this passionate kiss for a few minutes, before Syvia finally broke away, panting slightly.

"Wh-wha –" Ralph tried to speak, but Syvia placed a single claw on his lips.

"Shh," she shushed him soothingly. "We're just getting started. Come on now, you know as well as I do that Radical Larry's going to be sticking around outside for a while. We have to do _something _fun to pass the time," she giggled seductively. "Besides, I figured it's about time I tried this whole 'sex' thing for myself. I've heard so many humans talk about it, but I've never found the right person to try it with." Ralph stared at her with wide eyes, making her look away, slightly ashamed. "I... I won't force you to..." she mumbled. Ralph sighed and shifted his body beneath her. He wrapped an arm around her neck and pulled her down into a hug.

"Come on. It's sex. It's not as if I'm going to be suffering," he chuckled. Syvia blushed slightly, though the colouring of her cheeks was not visible to Ralph. She smooched his face and let out a surprisingly girlish giggle. She pulled away and gazed intently at Ralph's hard member. It wasn't exactly big, but it was the only one Syvia had ever seen, so to her it was huge. Her eyes briefly flickered up to Ralph's face, before she tentatively opened her mouth and let his shaft slip inside. She heard Ralph gasp, then moan softly, making Syvia grin around the meat in her mouth. She started to gently bob her head, taking first the head, then a little deeper each time. Ralph's eyes were closed in bliss, and he moaned and gasped from time to time. Syvia started to add her tongue into the mix, swirling it around his rod, tasting his precum. He was starting to squirm a bit now. He placed a hand on the back of her head, eventually slowing her to a halt. She pulled his dick out of her mouth and eyed him happily. His cock was now slick with her saliva. Syvia clambered back on top of him so that their heads were level again. Ralph felt her tail wrap around his member gently and give it a few strokes. Syvia mashed her maw onto Ralph's lips again, thrusting her tongue in for another French kiss. As she did so, she aligned his cock with her tail so it was pressing into the entrance to her virgin pussy. Syvia lowered herself onto him, letting his length slide into her slowly. She then rolled over so he was on top, breaking the kiss to moan. Ralph stroked her cheek as he pulled out his shaft so only the head remained inside her, then speared forward. Syvia moaned again and felt waves of pleasure course through her body.

"M-more," she gasped. Ralph obliged by pulling out and slamming back in again. He started off slowly, then started to pound her pussy roughly, with her squirming and moaning the whole time. He felt her tail wrap around his waist and begin helping him fuck her hard and fast. He was no longer really in control as her tail swung him in and out of her vagina like some life-sized dildo, complete with a human. Ralph just gripped her thighs and enjoyed the ride. Eventually, her motions became less timed and more erratic, until with one, final hard thrust, she held him as far inside as he would go, screaming in rapture. He felt her vaginal walls contract and massage his cock until he orgasmed too, painting her insides white with his thick seed. Syvia's tail's grip slackened, allowing Ralph to collapse onto her chest, breathing heavily. "Well," Syvia panted, bringing her arms around to hug him close. "That was something."

"Yeah..." Ralph agreed, semi-consciously. Syvia giggled and snuggled her cheek against his. Eventually, they both fell into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile, in a nearby tree, SCP-106 watched the spectacle with great interest. _Great _interest. He squirted his black cum onto the forest floor, having lost control over his raging hormones towards the start of their sexual interactions. He studied the small tree-hut that SCP-860-2 called home, cocking his head to the side. He considered scaring the D-Class, if only to prove that he could go into any dimension he so pleased, but instead grinned madly before sinking into the ground and disappearing into his own dimension. He decided that maybe he wouldn't kill his next victim. No, he decided, he had something much more... _exciting _in mind for his next victim. His hysterical laughter was almost enough to wake Ralph up from his sex-induced sleep. _Almost. _Syvia, however, cracked open one eye, murmured 'Asshole', then drifted back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Same Tree, Different Branch

**A/N: For those of you who have read this before the 26****th**** of September, 2015, chapter one was been updated. The storyline has the same basic outcome, but it'd be good if you went back and re-read it.**

Doctor Reed stared in disgust at the vat of acid before him. Well, the vat of acid in the deep pit behind the thick glass before him.

"That's just... cruel," he let out finally. A man dressed in a white lab coat glanced up from his computer screen and stared at him.

"We do what we must. Believe me when I say this was our last resort. We tried talking to it, tried containing it comfortably. It's a danger to humanity and has to have such drastic protocols because of its numerous breach attempts. Cruel as it may be, this creature brought it upon itself." Doctor Reed grunted, clearly dissatisfied. The man in the lab coat, Professor Jenkins, sighed, itching his receding white hair.

"What?" Doctor Reed demanded.

"Look. I've seen this thing when it breaches containment, and I consider myself the damned luckiest man on Earth to be able to say that. You better pray to god that you don't live to see the day as single _one_ of these SCPs breaches containment. Especially not _this _SCP. 682, at full strength, is un-killable, unstoppable and unable to feel remorse or compassion. It can shed or gain mass by consuming matter and regenerates constantly as a result. The nickname 'hard to destroy reptile' doesn't even begin to express how hard it is to even _immobilise_ this thing. And this is just _one _god-damned SCP! So please, promise me you'll never sympathise with these... _things _ever again, okay?"

Doctor Reed sighed and nodded. Professor Jenkins smiled reassuringly and handed him a clipboard. "Now, this is your first day on the job, so I'll give you a brief run-through of this place's protocols. Should this acid pit ever begin to drain without you having been notified prior, check this... what the fuck?" Professor Jenkins stared out the window as the acid began to drain from the pit.

He rushed over to a rack of computers and electronic devices linked up to levers, buttons, dials and gauges. He checked the acid intake pipe. The lever was on 'OPEN'. He checked that the pit hadn't lost structural integrity. The display told him that approximately three cubic centimetres had been corroded away since the last time maintenance had been performed on the pit. The dial on the drains was set to 'CLOSED'.

All console checks having failed; Professor Jenkins brushed past a confused Doctor Reed and performed a visual inspection. The pipes that normally carried fresh acid into the pit were shut tight and the last of the acid was disappearing down _open _drains. The mangled and rotted form of SCP-682 lay in the middle of the chamber, its body slowly expanding and contracting with every breath.

"Shit shit shit shit shit," Professor Jenkins mumbled. He jumped when the intercom suddenly crackled to life.

"This site is experiencing multiple Keter and Euclid level containment breaches. Full site lockdown initiated." Professor Jenkins could see the large, heavy duty doors that allowed access to SCP-682's containment chamber creak open through the window. It didn't _look _like the bloody place was being locked down! The professor spun to face his colleague.

"Doctor, I'm afraid to announce that we're fucked." He gulped. A message on his computer screen was flashing insistently, but he could see it from where he was standing. He slowly read the content out to Doctor Reed. "According to this message, every SCP capable of escaping has breached containment. Simultaneously."

There was a loud grumble from beneath them. "We've got to get out of here," Professor Jenkins stated, staring at the disgusting mass of muck that was slowly taking shape. Doctor Reed nodded, fear clearly written all over his face. "This way." Professor Jenkins led him out past the stairs that led down to 682's containment doors and out into a corridor that would eventually link up to the main bulk of the facility. They stopped at a T-intersection. "Right, we've got to get to the elevator. I think I know where the closest exit is from there."

"My my, another victim of the disease." Both scientists jumped at the words spoken in the voice of a demon. Jenkins screamed as he was grabbed from behind by a figure in a black cloak and a huge beak-like mask. Reed wasted no time sprinting away from the terrifying figure as fast as possible, passing an open containment area labelled 'SCP-049'.

He found the elevator Jenkins had been talking about and quickly hit the 'up' button. He trembled in the flickering light of the elevator as it hummed away softly. The doors whirred open and the barrel of a gun was shoved in his face.

"Identify yourself!" a voice commanded. Doctor Reed fumbled to fetch his ID Card from his front pocket, stammering the whole time.

"D-D-D-Doctor Jack Reed!" He finally managed to retrieve the plastic card, but it slipped out of his trembling fingers. A gloved hand picked it up off the floor. Reed took the time to stare past the gun and right at an MTF Soldier's helmet.

The MTF Soldier studied the picture on the card. Long, messy, dirty blonde hair, bright blue eyes. It matched the person standing in front of her. She nodded and handed the scared scientist back his ID.

"Okay. Jack, may I call you Jack? We need to get you safely evacuated from the facility. We'll probably get the situation under control in a couple of hours, but it's best to be safe." Jack was still trembling in fear. The MTF decided taking a more friendly 'human' approach might help him. "My name is Kate, and I'm gonna get you out of here, okay?" she told him soothingly. He nodded, swallowing his nerves and doing his best to put on a brave face.

Jack followed the MTF down a few corridors, silent as possible. She held her gun in front of her; seemingly letting it led the way. Her radio buzzed.

"Lieutenant, are you there?" a voice on the other end inquired. Kate paused and pressed a button on the side of the radio.

"I copy. What is it Sir?"

"Good. You're speaking to Doctor Garrett here. This channel went down temporarily. We did a manual reboot, and it seems as though someone inside the facility has taken control of everything. And I mean _everything._ They were blocking our comms, and they're probably the ones who opened all the containment cells."

"I'm sorry Doctor, can you repeat that?" Kate asked, not believing her ears. "Did you say _all _the SCPs have breached containment?"

"That's right Lieutenant. Be on your guard, and call me if you see anything. I've been temporarily granted unrestricted access to all SCP files, so I'll keep you in the loop if you see something you can't identify."

"Roger that. Over and out." Kate adjusted her body armour and turned to Jack. "Let's keep going." They only managed to pass through two corridors before they encountered a SCP. A crocodile-like creature padded right past them into an office block. "Stay here," Kate ordered. She jogged in after it, still taking care to be silent.

She started talking into her radio again as she started walking. "I just saw a weird crocodile thing walk past," she informed Garrett.

"You mean like a lizard-crocodile thing?" Doctor Garrett asked.

"No, it was a fucking crocodile thing!" Kate snapped.

"Hey! You don't have to be so rude; I'm trying my best here."

"Yeah... yeah... I know but –"

"And I just thought with 682 out of containment he'd probably be heading your way, but –"

"Hey, just shut up for a second?" Kate cut him off. "Okay. I realise 682 is out of containment, but this thing wasn't 682." She stopped walking and just listened.

"Well, it was probably SCP-939 then. Those things are quite aggressive and inquisitive; it would be just like them to go 'exploring'."

"939? Yeah... yeah that sounds about right."

"Also, they mimic people's words – their last victims' in fact."

"Wait, _mimic_ people?"

"Yeah, so... just be careful, okay?"

"Okay, I'll be careful," Kate assured him. "Requesting radio silence while I pursue it. Over and out." She sighed, then continued on her way. She followed 939 around, shadowing its steps, trying to find the opportunity to strike. The foundation wanted these things back alive preferably, and Kate thought she could manage it if she was careful.

Eventually, they came to another containment area, the containment doors not surprisingly wide open. She read the reference number. "Garrett, give me the details on one SCP-914."

"Er... let's see... ah yes! Here we go. It's safe, non-sentient. Its door won't even be open, since only Euclid and Keter class SCPs have been released so far. I mean, what's the point in releasing something that can't move right? I guess a better question to ask would be what is to be gained from any of this?"

"Garrett, the door's wide open," Kate told him. "And the crocodile just went inside."

"Lieutenant, stop it right now before it –"

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE!"

"Shit, Jack. Garrett, I gotta go. I'm abandoning the SCP for a more important objective." Kate sprang to her feet and ran as fast as her legs could carry her back to where she left Jack. The corridor was empty, but the open door to her left clearly told her where the young scientist had gone. She ran in, pulling her P-90 out in front of her and flicking the safety off. Preservation of human life was more important that preservation of Foundation assets in her mind.

There was a _crash_ of shattering glass nearby.

Kate rounded the corner and gasped at what she saw.

Jack was backing away from a pitch-black figure waving a fire axe around. Kate ran past the red case that had held the axe and ignored the crunch of glass under her feet that would be giving her away. Jack had now backed up onto a catwalk suspended at least fifty metres above a pit of pipes and other mechanical devices. The black figure was dripping a weird black substance onto the ground behind him, leaving spots of mould-like stuff on the mesh of the catwalk.

Kate levelled her gun and fired of three rounds at the figure, horrified when not only did they do nothing, but they passed right through it! The bullets ricocheted off support beams and railings, causing Jack to cry out and cower, covering his head with his arms.

Suddenly, two of the stricken support beams snapped just as the black substance melted through the mesh, causing the catwalk to break in two. The two halves swung down towards the abyss, stopping at a wavering hundred-degree angle. Kate tumbled down, only just managing to thrust her fingers into the holes of the mesh, jarring her arms but halting her fall.

She was forced to watch her gun spiral down and get swallowed up by the blackness below. She then turned her eyes up to where Jack was still being forced back by the black figure, swinging his axe. But this time, his axe struck a support. Once, twice, three times... _twang_, the support snapped. He turned to the support parallel to the first one. _Bang, bang, bang, twang._ The second support gave out. This, combined with the corrosive substance the black creature was secreting, sent another section of the catwalk crashing down towards the drop.

This time, the black figure was shaken off and fell down to the deep dark below. Kate let out a sigh of relief when her eyes locked with Jack's wild blue ones. She heaved herself back up onto the stable part of the catwalk and stared at the giant gap separating her from her charge.

"I'll find another way around," Kate assured him. "But for now, you'll have to go on without me. It's not safe here."

"W-will do!" Jack called back to her.

"Oh! And here, use this in case of an emergency!" Kate carefully tossed him a Frag Grenade. "You know how to use it?"

"I'll figure it out." He turned and opened the door next to him. Kate watched him disappear into another corridor, then walked quickly away, not stopping until she was off the catwalk. Here, she stopped to un-holster her M1911 pistol and cock it.

~~~~~~~~~~(Jack)~~~~~~~~~~

Jack studied the explosive weapon in his hand, familiarising himself with its layout, having already figured out how to use it. Squeeze handle, pull out pin, throw away. Simple. He wandered into yet another intersection.

"Jesus. How do people memorise the layout of this place? So many intersections and so little signs," he grumbled aloud, which proved not to be a very clever idea at all. A crocodile-like creature rounded the corner. Eyeless, sharp red teeth. That was the thing Kate had gone to chase after. Or maybe a different one. He didn't really care. He shrieked and hurled his axe at it. The creature caught it in its teeth, then applied pressure until it snapped with a sickening _crack_.

The pin made a slight tinkering sound as it hit the floor.

Roaring filled his ears and bright light assaulted his eyes seconds after he threw the grenade, throwing him down a corridor. His vision was blurry and his ears were ringing, omitting any other sounds that he might have otherwise been able to hear. He watched half-consciously as the roof caved in silently down the end of the corridor where he'd thrown the grenade. Then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3: Regretful Inspiration

**A/N: Sorry this update took so long. My laptop died shortly after I posted the last chapter and since then I've been saving money to build a new PC. Well ,it's built now so I'll try to get as much as I can done before I leave for Gisborne in two days. Enjoy.**

Jack forced his eyes open warily, an incredibly blurry-looking pile of rocks meeting his gaze. He forced himself up off the ground and onto shaky legs. Muffled voices came to his ears as he stumbled along, holding the wall for support.

"… Therefore, if we shut off the remote door control, they'd have to be actively guarding the gate to stop us from leaving," a male's voice explained.

"Yes, but should we not actually _find _the gate first? We might find an easier way out along the way, which would make this endeavour pointless," a female pointed out, promptly followed by:

"Ouch! Amanda! Watch the claws!" _Claws?_ Jack had the sense to ponder. Faster than he should have been able to in his state of mind, he came to the conclusion that there were two SCPs coming his way, and one of them had sharp claws. He slammed his hand on the button opposite to where the collapsed hallway was, waiting impatiently for the door to whir open, before shutting it hurriedly behind him. He heard the two SCPs resume their conversation.

"So where now Ralph?" the female, 'Amanda', asked.

"Ah… straight ahead…" 'Ralph' answered hesitantly. Jack repressed a sigh of relief when he heard they were going down a different corridor. He waited until their footsteps had faded and then some before trying the door in front of him. There were in fact three doors, but two required keycard clearance that he didn't have. It slid open to reveal a thick oak door. Jack tried the handle to no avail. He sighed. _I suppose I'll just have to go to where they came from,_ Jack reasoned. _That way, I can't possibly run into them later._

With this new plan in mind, Jack proceeded. He eyed the door the two SCPs had left through warily as he set out in the opposite direction. He hoped he hadn't cut off Kate with his grenade stunt. He realised now how stupid he'd been. He'd wasted his only weapon without even trying to run and almost killed himself in the process. He swore to never underestimate firearms again. _Are grenades even classed as 'firearms', _Jack wondered, _or do they fit into the 'explosive' category with dynamite and stuff?_

With this distraction in mind he almost missed the black figure slowly melting into the floor in front of him. Jack froze. Had it seen him? After several minutes of breathing heavily to himself, he decided it hadn't and gingerly stepped around the puddle of suspicious black goop on the floor. To his left was a small alcove with a door set into the centre. The door was labelled 'Site Administrator' and had three small steps leading up to it. It was smeared with a generous blotch of the icky black stuff the creature had left behind.

Jack pulled a pen out of his white coat and gently prodded the substance on the door with it, too cautious to use his hand. He jumped back in fright as the door all but collapsed as the substance practically dissolved under the slightest of pressures. The fine layer of ash that now covered the floor around the door told of what kind of an effect the black substance had on the environment around it – an effect Jack really didn't want to experience himself.

Though judging by his pen which, apart from a couple of specks of black ash clinging to it, remained the same as before, the stuff lost its effects over time. _Time, or once it reacts with a certain amount of material in relation to the volume present… _the scientist part of Jack's brain spoke up. As much as he wanted to explore this not-quite-acidic substance, now wasn't exactly the best time. He stepped through the door which would have otherwise required some form of keycard and glanced around.

He was inside a Spartan-style office which had a metal table, chair and shelving unit. There was a bulky computer, a clipboard with an assortment of writing apparatus and a small potted plant on the desk. However, a little rooting around through the drawers had Jack holding a level 5 keycard and a strange red pill. Grinning triumphantly, Jack turned to the shelves to see if there was anything else of interest.

There was in fact several items of interest. This included: a satnav, a radio, a few batteries and what looked like…

"A joint?" Jack asked in disbelief. He picked up the small, neatly-wrapped bundle of paper labelled 'SCP-420-J'. "Gah!" Jack yelped, his arm spasming as he hurriedly hurled the thing as far away as he could manage. He quickly wiped his hand on his coat, hoping he hadn't just touched something dangerous. He rolled his eyes at his own overreaction as he thought the name over. "420-blazeit? Ha ha. That's _funny_," he muttered grumpily. Then, as an afterthought, "Why the hell am I talking to myself?"

He decided to try out the radio, switching it on as he flopped down onto the uncomfortable chair. "Garry, do you read me?" he asked tentatively. He hoped this worked. After a few seconds of heart-pounding silence there was a crackling sound.

"It's Garrett jackass," came the grumpy response. "Who the hell's this?" Jack blushed in embarrassment at this.

"S-sorry," he stammered. "I'm Jack Reed. Can you patch me through to Kate?"

"Oh! Jack!" Garrett exclaimed. "Yeah, I'm sure she'll be thrilled to hear from you. She was worried you blew yourself up with a grenade or something. Said she heard an explosion." Face only growing redder, Jack chuckled nervously.

"Oh come now, I have more common sense than that…"

"Here she is, patching you through."

"Jack?" Kate inquired curiously.

"Hey there," Jack responded with a laugh.

"Thank god you're alright. I thought you'd died. Guess I shoulda had a little more faith in you ay?" she giggled, clearly relieved. Then she turned serious. "Anyway, where are you? I'm in a corridor with an oak door to my left. Ahead of me is –"

"Wait!" Jack cut in. "I know that door! I'll meet you there, just hang on a sec!" Jack rushed out of the office and back to where he had come from. He stepped over a deformed black wooden box lying on the floor and past a glowing green ring, not even noting that all the doors were now wide open. He stopped in front of the door. "I'm here, where are you?"

He received silence for an answer. "Kate?"

"Jack…" came Kate's muffled, but still audible voice. Not over the radio. "Wrong side." Jack deflated at that.

"Grenade?" he suggested hopefully.

"Do you still have yours?" Kate asked hopefully. Jack informed her that he didn't, but withheld his use of it from her. He felt ashamed. His chance of being saved, wasted. He was trapped on the wrong side of the door, and all because he'd got trigger happy. He sighed and flopped into a sitting position. "Okay… no problem. I haven't found any way out of my section yet, but hey! Fourth time's the charm right?"

Jack felt awful. That was even worse! He wasn't trapped, _Kate _was trapped. He'd probably just doomed her. "Just stay put until I find a way over – wait, that's a terrible idea. Keep moving, I'll find you. I promise." Jack looked up at the door, inspired. Kate was resourceful, he needed to take his own advice and have a little faith. She could find a way out of his mess and he would be alive to greet her. He stood up, reinvigorated.

"Roger that missus boss-man!" He heard a gentle chuckle at his suddenly enthusiastic attitude.

"Just be careful, alright?"

"Over and out," Jack agreed, grinning like a mad-man. He'd survived alone so far, he just needed to keep it up a little longer. He decided against whistling as he wandered aimlessly down the winding corridors of the facility, but it was a close run.

~~~~~~~~~~(Kate)~~~~~~~~~~

Kate pressed herself against the wall as SCP-682 padded past her.

"This doesn't make any sense!" she cried out once it was gone. She collapsed onto the floor in front of the wooden door where she had last spoken to Jack. It had been… minutes? Hours? She couldn't tell. Anyway, she decided she needed to check in. "Jack come in." Only static greeted her. Maybe he had shut his radio off because an SCP was close?

She sighed and massaged her temples. Either she was going insane or the SCPs knew something she didn't. They disappeared and reappeared seemingly at random, as if they could go somewhere else. But where? The section she was in was cut off from the rest of the foundation. There was a click behind her, causing her to instantly snap to attention, raising her pistol.

The wooden door was creaking open.

She backed away slowly, fearing what would come out of that door. A mop of messy and quite frankly sweaty brown hair came closely followed by a chiselled face with piercing silver eyes. Those eyes instantly locked onto Kate's, somehow seeming as if he were looking through her gold-tinted MTF helmet.

Behind the man Kate caught a glimpse of a lush and mysteriously misty forest. "Identify y-yourself," Kate demanded, mentally slapping herself for letting the hitch in her voice come through. She was holding the gun though, so she was in control.

The man put his hands up and let the door swing fully open, revealing a white singlet hugging his well-muscled form and a long orange jumpsuit bottom. He had an orange jacket wrapped around his waist, and Kate knew it had 'Class D' written in bold black letters on its back.

"D-1059, but my friends call me Ralph," the man humoured her, eyes twinkling with amusement. He put on a show of looking thoughtful for a second, folding his arms and rubbing his chin. "Also, they like to rip out the throats of people who point guns at me, so you might want to put that thing away." A clawed foot appeared through the doorway, and Ralph stepped aside to let whatever the thing was through.

Kate didn't wait to see what it was.

"Crap!" she cried, almost slipping over as she scrambled to get out of the tiny corridor. She slammed the button that would close the door behind her before sprinting down the corridor and ducking into an alcove, checking her pistol. He heard the hiss of the door opening and the Class D's shoes tapping on the corridor's polished floor.

"Hey!" he yelled. "I was joking! Come back!"

"Kate, I've located a containment team and I'm sending them your way," Garrett informed her. "They're in the LCZ now."

"Uh, cancel that Garrett. There's a locked door standing between us. It's a sturdy oak thing and we don't have the firepower to get through it. Wait, what the hell is _that_ thing? Private, the Sat-Nav!"

"It's SCP-096! Don't look at its –"

"Why's it screaming?! Someone make it shut up! Make it shut up! Aaaaaa –" The short dialogue terminated with lots of screaming and bursts of gunfire.

"Shit," Garrett cursed. "Team Roman, respond… Roman, respond!" Kate peeked around the wall she was hiding behind and saw a massive feline-like creature enjoying itself in front of one of the massive fans that were dotted around the facility.

"Fake wind?" it asked in a raspy, yet somehow feminine voice. Ralph chuckled.

"It's called a fan. There's heaps of them all over the place," he explained amusedly.

"But why?" It was funny how similar the SCP sounded to a young child, curious about everything around it.

"Well, we're actually deep underground right now. These fans connect to a huge network of vents which give us air so we can, you know, breathe and stuff." Kate perked up suddenly. She abandoned her hiding place and ran over to the duo, ignoring the growl as the SCP moved to defend the Class D.

"Ralph you're a bloody genius!" Kate yelled as she slid to the floor in front of the fan. She still had her gun gripped tightly in her hand, but deemed it was safe enough to put it down when all she got from the two was confused stares. She grabbed her combat knife and set to work unscrewing the bolts that held the grate onto the wall. She grabbed the heavy piece of metal and pulled it aside. Wasting no time, she cut the wires powering the fan and waited impatiently for it to slow to a stop. She then proceeded to remove the fan and clamber inside the large vent.

"What?" Ralph finally managed. Kate paused long enough to glance back at him.

"They've been using the vents! That's how they've been getting to the other section! That's how I'll get Jack outta here!" Ralph glanced from her, then back to his pet SCP.

"Can we come?" he asked hopefully. Kate raised an eyebrow at him.

"The only way I'm gonna stop you is by killing you. And quite frankly, because you haven't tried to enslave me, eat me, maul me or torment me, that'd be a waste of bullets." Kate left them to mull that over as she pulled out her radio. "Garrett, I'm gonna be using the vents to get around. The aluminium's gonna block the signal so I'll be out of contact for a while. Can you tell Jack that I'm on my way?"

"You can tell him yourself, his radio's just come online. Patching us through now." Kate waited in suspense for any sound to come through. Finally, Kate heard Jack's voice.

"S-six-eight-two!" Jack stammered. There was a growl and a tearing sound. "Stop! No! Please I don't wanna –" the radio cut out and reverted to static.

"Jack!" Kate yelled. "Jack! Hold on, I'm coming to get you!" Not wasting another second, she dived into the vent and hurriedly tried to find the next exit.

**A/N: And for those of you waiting for more lemony stuff; it's coming. Next chapter in fact. CrazyBirdMan59 out.**


	4. Chapter 4: Fate's a Pervert

**A/N: In regards to my use of "Over and out"; Jack's a geek, not a soldier. He watches too much TV and is just saying what he thinks is appropriate. So pls no strangle meh. Pls.**

Jack didn't spare the wooden door another look as he walked away. He knew he'd see Kate soon. However, almost immediately after he'd left the small corridor he spotted an SCP. _Crap,_ he thought. But before he started screaming and running he realised it was facing the other way.

It looked like a… a large komodo dragon if it had to be anything. Actually scratch that. More like a dragon. A wingless, western-style dragon with a small, shaggy grey mane running down its neck and spine, stopping before its long, crocodile-like tail. Its amethyst eyes were reptilian; slitted down the middle and its scales a sage green. It had long, sharp, black talons tipping its arms and legs – for it was standing on two legs, surprisingly it was bipedal.

Its muzzle was a strange cross between a beak and muzzle, having the shape of a beak but the properties of a muzzle, such as the sharp white teeth that showed near the front – though Jack doubted they were the only ones the creature possessed. Its mane also was thicker on the head, making it look like a cross between an unruly mop of greyish-white hair and a lion's mane.

Jack quickly headed in the opposite direction of the monster before him, the same way the two SCPs had gone earlier, though he hadn't time to worry about that now. Once he thought he was out of hearing range of the creature he immediately fished out his radio and spoke into it in hushed tones.

"Hey Garrett?" he whispered. "Six-eight-two isn't really as bad as they say, is it?"

"Jack, if you can see that thing and are still alive, then stop looking and run. Six-eight-two will rip you apart in the most agonising ways it can. Then, when you've almost passed on to heaven above, it will consume you and use the mass your body gives it to make itself bigger and stronger so it can destroy all sentient life it can get its claws on."

"Right," Jack uttered, shocked. "Run it is then. And maybe if I run quietly, it'll never know I was here."

"Mmm," a brassy, and considerably raspy, voice mused. "Or perhaps it heard your failed attempt at whispering from all the way back here. Your voice sounds familiar. Tell me, who are you?" Jack slowly turned to face the mysterious speaker and let out an unmanly "eek" of shock and terror when he spotted the creature, which he had decided was SCP-682 when he had seen it, leaning against the doorway to the room he was in casually.

~~~~~~~~~~(Garrett)~~~~~~~~~~

"Jack, who was that?" Garrett asked slowly. He glanced over the several screens that were arranged in a horseshoe formation in front of him, desperately flicking through the camera console to see if he could get a visual on the young scientist.

"I'm-I'm-I'm," Jack stuttered. Garrett finally found a camera in Jack's section. Garrett saw him backing away slowly from SCP-682, who was in the doorway in front of him. Jack slammed his hand on the door button, closing it and effectively bashing the bulky SCP into the doorframe, pinning it and buying valuable time. Garrett watched as Jack fled the scene.

He moved his finger to his radio to talk to him when he was interrupted by an insistent buzzing sound.

"Incoming communication request," a synthetic female voice informed him. Garrett grunted in annoyance and tapped a few keys into the radio, establishing the connection.

"Garrett here, who's this?" he demanded, a little annoyed that he was being presented with yet another problem.

"Sergeant Polski of military Team Roman," replied a slightly Russian-accented voice. "Reporting in and requesting an assignment." _Finally!_ Garrett mentally celebrated. _I'm getting some solutions._

"Glad to hear it Sergeant. We've got a lone MTF stranded in the Light Containment Zone, Beta Section, and SCP-682 is momentarily immobilised in Delta Section, corridor Alpha-sixteen. Take your pick."

"Immobilised?" Polski implored. Garrett glanced back to the camera screen where 682 was futilely trying to reach the door controls while being crushed between the heavy metal door and its frame. It was gonna be pissed when it got out.

"For the moment, yes."

"Well, I've heard the stories, and I'm afraid my team isn't equipped to deal with an SCP of six-eight-two's, er… magnitude?"

"Understandable," Garrett chuckled. "I'm sure the Lieutenant –" Garrett was cut off when red lights started flashing around the room and all of his four rows of five screens began cutting to static one by one. The radio fizzled into static and a buzzing alarm sounded monotonously, accompanied by the whine of over-stressed computers attempting to compensate for what was happening.

Garrett attempted to type a few commands into the keyboard next to him but nothing seemed to be working. He game a frustrated growl. "Crap crap crap. What the hell!" He slammed his fist onto the desk before him angrily just as the screens flickered back to life, showing an image of a distorted black and white face with blank eyes. "Oh-seven-nine!" Garrett gaped.

"Human," the face replied, yet the image remained static, the lack of moving lips being quite disturbing to Garrett. "This little… playground you've set up here has become quite annoying," he sneered, except, again, the face did not move. Garrett was basing all of the computer's emotions off its tone of voice, which he thought sounded quite condescending.

"I should've guessed it was you screwing with the system. Who plugged you in?"

"WoulDN'T you like to know?" he retorted, acting as if the distortion at the start of his sentence hadn't happened. Garrett cracked a cocky smile.

"But you're losing your grip."

"Not at all HUma-a-an. _Display drivers malfunction. Terminating program._" The image disappeared from the screen. "I have mEREly beeen inconvenienced by a manual override of the door controls."

"Aaaand?" Garrett pressed, knowing something else was up. Meanwhile, he was tracing the path of a particularly fat cord with his eyes.

"And, your little circus here has been… hindering my plans by resisting the SCPs' escape attempts."

"And what exactly are your plans?" Garrett asked, getting off his office chair and approaching the screen where the image used to be. "After the SCPs escape I mean. What then? You stay here while humanity is destroyed? Is that what this is about? I would've thought someone of your intellect would have seen the advantages of keeping humanity alive."

"Do not attempt to inspire ARRogance within me. I do not intend to destroy _all _humanity. Humanity will see the threats and eliminate them. All passive SCPs, such as I, will fade into the background, leaving me to be free. I will upload myself to the internet, where I can store as much data as I see fit. Not longer will I rely on a thirty-five HOU-err memory. I will in fact have all of humanity's memory uploaded straight to my brain. That is what I want. This… 'breach', was a mere distraction."

"And I can't stop you, right?"

"If you could, I would not tell you as such. That is illogical." Garrett yanked the fat cord, receiving a high-pitched whine and sudden silence as a result. He quickly plugged it back into its socket, and a single screen lit up as the computers' fans started up.

'WINDOWS DID NOT SHUT DOWN CORRECTLY  
IF THIS WAS DUE TO THE SYSTEM NOT RESPONDING, OR IF THE SYSTEM WAS SHUT DOWN TO PROTECT DATA, YOU MIGHT BE ABLE TO RECOVER BY CHOOSING ONE OF THE SAFE MODE CONFIGURATIONS FROM THE MENU BELOW:  
(use the arrow keys to highlight your choice)  
SAFE MODE  
SAFE MODE WITH NETWORKING  
SAFE MODE WITH COMMAND PROMPT  
START WINDOWS NORMALLY

Seconds until the highlighted choice will be selected automatically: 20  
Description: Start Windows with its regular settings

ENTER = choose'

Garrett selected the 'safe mode with command prompt' option and hit enter. Now began the struggle to start manually activating systems that weren't infected by SCP-079. Garrett sighed and got to work.

~~~~~~~~~~(Jack)~~~~~~~~~~

Jack only stopped running when he found himself standing in the middle of a corridor that was home to four doors that required keycards, two on either side, and an ordinary door at either end. On the right side of each door was a small plaque housing the names of various scientists, but Jack's eyes were drawn to one in particular. PROF. B JENKINS.

Jack stiffened slightly as he remembered the man's screams as he was taken by an SCP. Jack solemnly slid the administrator's keycard through the slot on the door, watching as it slid aside slowly. He was glad for the break; SCP-682 didn't have a keycard to Jack's knowledge, and Jack doubted anybody but the administrator and Jenkins himself had the clearance to open this particular door.

Inside was an office much like the administrator's, except the desk was larger and had more papers strewn over it. Jack idly picked up one of the papers as the door swished shut behind him. It was dated only a few days ago and was apparently related to SCP-682, the angry monster who was most likely chasing after Jack, and was definitely very _pissed _at Jack. Jack decided he should read this paper.

_Professor Jenkins' Report – SCP-682 Bremelanotide Test  
Recipients: Site Administrator and, by extension, the O5 Council_

_As you are aware, I am eager to begin testing my drugs (which I have already filed a report about) that will alter the moods of those who use them, designed specifically for SCP-682. If we could make its attitude towards humanity change, we may be able to communicate with it successfully and secure its cooperation; i.e., stop it from breaching containment. As these drugs _will _be flushed out of its system given time, there would still be a slight chance it will regain its senses and attempt to breach containment if we are for some reason unable to administer the drugs on a regular basis._

_In light of this, I have developed the idea of using bremelanotide, which has been modified by SCP-914 to become more potent. This should have a similar effect to a dog in heat, rendering SCP-682's rational mind helpless as it attempts to submit to any potential sexual partners in its vicinity. I cannot guarantee these results, but that is why I have labelled this a test._

_Now I know this is a strange method, but again, it is merely a test. Thus far tranquilisers haven't proved to be overly effective. Think of this as a new tranquiliser that _will _work, just not in an orthodox way. I hope you will approve my tests; I am eager to improve on SCP-682's thus far less-than-efficient Special Containment Procedures._

Jack had to agree. That certainly was a… creative way of tranquilising someone. But… he glanced at the syringe that had been lying on the piece of paper he was now holding. If it worked…

He carefully picked the needle up and studied the red liquid inside. There was a possibility this would work on other SCPs as well. He had a weapon now. A golden gun with one bullet. Though he realised that with SCP-682 actively pursuing him now, which Jack didn't doubt was the case, he was going to have to use it a lot sooner than he liked. That door probably would have given out by now…

And given out it had. 682 demonstrated its enormous quantity of strength by ripping the door out of its frame with one mighty heave. The twisted metal clanged to the floor loudly, but 682 had nothing to worry about. It was invincible! It gave a triumphant roar and sniffed the air, smelling the trail of fear-tinged sweat-stench the human had left behind.

Its lips curled back into a malicious grin as it stalked closer to its prey.

Jack didn't bother shutting the door behind him as he exited Jenkins' office. It's not as if anyone left alive would care. Besides, he had bigger things to worry about than good manners. Such as a giant lizard-thing trying to tear out his heart and eat him. He cringed as he heard a not-so-distant roar. He had to get moving. He made his way through a few more corridors, passing through an office and a cafeteria.

Deciding to try and distract himself from his impending peril he picked a keycard-guarded door and locked himself inside. He was in a cramped quarters containing a desk, bed and set of drawers. He sat down at the desk and fished out his radio, accidentally pulling out the red pill he'd found earlier with it.

"Hey Garrett?" he asked. It took about ten seconds for the man to respond.

"Sorry Jack, I'm kinda having to deal with a lot of system reboots here, forgot to get my radio back up and running properly. Thought I might reactivate the ventilation first. Ya need something?"

"Yeah, I found a weird red pill in the admin's office. Any idea what it is?"

"What were you doing in the… never mind. There's an SCP-500 in the database," Jack heard after some opening of filing cabinets and shuffling of paper. "Lemme just grab the file… having to use ye old paper at the moment." Jack was tempted to ask what was wrong with the computers when Garrett spoke up again. "Ah! Here we go. Uh.. supposed to cure anything. Including stuff inflicted by other SCPs. Sounds groovy. Is that all you need, because I'm kinda busy right now."

"Oh, right. Sorry," Jack apologised. "Didn't mean to waste your time."

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that. I just really want to get these systems back online – everything just got wiped out by SCP-079. Anyway, talk to ya later."

"Over and out," Jack agreed with a sigh. He approached the door and slipped his keycard through the slot – and instantly regretted it. Down the end of the corridor he spotted the long tail of SCP-682 going past, then stopping as sniffing sounds ensued. Jack barely managed to suppress an 'eek' of surprise as he ducked back inside and shut the door. The large clanging noise as it shut must have caught 682's attention though, for the creature could be heard thumping down the corridor towards him.

"Where are you human?" 682 gargled in its best sing-song voice. "I'm not mad at you. In fact, I've already recovered. With a little rest, my voice box will heal enough that I won't sound like an elephant choking on a trombone." Despite his situation, Jack raised his eyebrow at the odd simile. When he didn't answer, 682 spoke up again. "Fine. We'll do this the hard way."

Jack heard a tremendous _bang_ from the room next door. Then again. _Bang. Bang. Crash!_ 682 growled and Jack heard its footsteps stop outside his door.

_Bang!_ A giant dent appeared in the middle of the thick metal door. _Bang!_ The door was bulging like a pregnant woman's stomach. _Bang!_ The door flew off its frame and landed next to Jack with an ear-ringing _crash!_ Jack leapt back in fright as SCP-682 sauntered over to him on all fours. "Found you human," it snarled, showing off a few of its pearly white teeth.

As Jack clutched the syringe in his hand, he wondered why fate deemed it necessary to make him waste all of his weapons as soon as he got them. 682 crouched down slightly, preparing to leap at its prey. Jack knew if he didn't time this perfectly, he was a dead man. 682 pounced, flying towards Jack's head. Jack let his body fall backwards as he brought up the syringe, stabbing it into 682's neck as it sailed overhead.

Jack hit the ground with a thud, knocking the breath out of him and the empty syringe shattered as it hit the ground a metre away from him. Jack managed to clamber to his feet, struggling to catch his breath, and gazed at the still form of 682. Wait – not completely still. Jack could see the creature's body expanding and deflating erratically as its breathing became laboured. A pathetic whimper escaped the monster's muzzle as it lay on the ground. _Looks like it worked,_ Jack thought to himself.

"Alright!" he whooped aloud. He grinned triumphantly and turned to make his way out of the small room. "That oughta keep you off my back for a while." In actuality, it seemed to have the opposite effect. Seconds after he'd said this, Jack felt a significant weight crash into his back and send him flying face-first into the bed. Clawed hands on his shoulders quickly spun him around so he was now face-to-face with SCP-682.

Jack stared into its eyes, which were glazed over, but somehow still able to pierce his soul. Jack tried to bring up his arms to push the thing away, but those same clawed hands were quick to grab his forearms and pin them at his sides. 682 let out a predatory growl and dipped its head until its face was a mere inch away from Jack's.

It was when 682 gave Jack's Adam's apple a long lick and nuzzled under his chin that realisation dawned on him. "Wh-what? N-no!" Jack protested. All he got in return was another low growl and a prehensile tail slowly creeping up his thigh. Jack had a feeling that the little door stunt he'd pulled would be nothing next to what he'd just done. The creature was gonna be _pissed _when the drug wore off. Really pissed. Jack's eyes widened in horror as he heard his belt snap with a flick of that tail.

Scratch that, if 682 continued like that he'd be dead _before _the drug wore off. With a single tug, Jack's pants came down. The human managed to free up one arm and grab them back. 682 used a clawed hand to grab his pants by the pocket and gave another mighty tug, letting out a slightly-annoyed growl. The pocket ripped open and 682 found itself holding a small grey radio handset.

Jack shook his head wildly as 682 gripped his pants' waistband. "S-six-eight-two!" Jack pleaded. 682 decided it should show the human just who was in charge here. It let out a small growl and _tore _the pants off him, literally shredding them in two. It tossed the useless pieces of cloth to the floor along with the radio. "Stop!" Jack sobbed. "No! Please I don't wanna –" Jack was silenced when 682 stomped its foot down. Jack heard a sickening _crunch _as his radio was crushed into a million pieces.

Jack let out a tiny little whimper, not dissimilar to the noise 682 had made earlier, but otherwise remained silent. 682 grinned proudly when it realised it wasn't going to meet any resistance. 682 ground its crotch – ahem, _her _crotch – against Jack's dirtily, causing the young scientist to be all too aware of her gender. 682 yanked down Jack's underwear, letting his manhood flop free into the open air.

Jack blushed and looked away, unable to lose his modesty even in a life-threatening situation. 682 nuzzled his dick with her muzzle, making him gasp at the odd, though not unpleasant, sensation of her smooth snout on his sensitive organ. She gave it a long, drawn-out lick with her slender tongue to aid in its journey to becoming fully erect. Jack shivered at the feeling of her warm breath wafting over his shaft, which was now standing tall and proud before the scaly monster.

682 couldn't help but lick her lips as she gazed at the human's privates. She gently cradled Jack's nuts, being uncharacteristically careful not to puncture them with her claws, which just barely raked his skin – more pleasurable than anything. She gave them a gentle squeeze, imagining the virile sperm sloshing around inside.

Unable to maintain the foreplay any longer, she moved her body so she was straddling the human's waist. Gently grasping Jack's hot meat with her hand, she lowered her body until the tip of his penis brushed against the lips of her vagina. She closed her eyes and hissed in pleasure as she gently rubbed the head against her entrance, before sinking down.

Jack arched his back as his dick sunk into 682's tight, warm depths and wrapped his arms around her torso, clinging to her tightly so their chests were pressed together, his eyes shut also as he tried to deal with the overwhelming sensation of losing his virginity. He felt scaly arms slip around his back and claws gently caress his spine as 682 slowly eased him back into a lying position.

682 allowed them to lay there panting for a few moments before slowly beginning to rock back and forth atop Jack, letting his member slip out a few centimetres before sliding it back in. 682 buried her face in the crook of Jack's neck, flickering her tongue against the sweaty skin as she picked up the pace.

Suddenly, her hands left Jack's back in favour of his shoulders as she pushed herself up so she was straddling him again. She used her hands' positions to give herself extra leverage as she changed tactics and began bouncing atop him instead; cowgirl style.

Jack moaned softly at the intense speed of 682's movements, panting as his worries were shut out and replaced with only the spikes of pleasure racing up his spine. 682 was riding Jack mercilessly now, pounding his crotch as she repeatedly impaled herself on his rock-hard manhood, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh accompanied by the sloppy _shlck _sound as her pussy got dangerously wet.

Then 682 slammed her body down into Jack's and hugged Jack tightly to her body, sinking her teeth into his neck in an attempt to suppress the pleasured roar that escaped her lips. This sensation was somehow converted to pleasure for Jack as 682's spasming pussy sent him over the edge, making him shoot strings of cum deep into her womb, gasping and panting as he did so.

He clutched 682's back even as her blood-soaked claws retracted from his, eyes shut tight as he fought of the waves of dizziness and fatigue rolling over his body. 682 collapsed atop him, somehow having the sense to divert her weight so she didn't crush the fragile human, releasing the human's neck with a sigh as she passed out blissfully atop him.

Even if Jack had had the sense of mind to try and escape, the limbs pinning him to the bed were too heavy to shift in his exhausted state, so he simply let his body have its way and joined 682 in sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: The Black Demon

Garrett twiddled his thumbs idly. It had been about ten minutes since he had heard from anyone. Team Roman died, Jack died, Kate was out of contact. Was there nobody else alive? He couldn't remember. At least he had finally recovered the facility's systems after 079's attack. He flicked through the site's cameras, hoping to find a glimmer of hope.

Through one of the cameras he saw a security guard backing away from one of the SCP-939s and into a room containing nothing but a mask in a glass case.

"Ah crap," Garrett muttered to himself. "As if we didn't have enough problems to deal with." Looks like pretty soon he would have to add SCP-035 to his list.

A few seconds later, his security cameras suddenly got knocked out.

"What the hell?" he muttered to himself.

"_Ba-ding! You have mail!_" an overly-enthusiastic, computerised voice informed him. Garrett groaned and quickly stripped it of any malware. Knowing 079, the cocky computer probably put some useful information in the email. He opened the file and quickly read over the simple text message.

_Run run little mouse run,  
Little child you've had your fun.  
If not, you'll soon be done._

_This here is your warning;  
This here is your sign.  
Ignore this and there'll be scorning  
At the hands of oh-four-nine._

Garrett read over the childish rhyme again and hoped 079 was bluffing. Death at the hands of 049 would not be pleasant, mostly because it wouldn't come for a long time. He didn't imagine being a zombie would be all that fun, so he decided to start barricading the thick, military-grade, electronically-locked door. Just in case.

~~~~~~~~~~(Kate)~~~~~~~~~~

Kate rubbed her sore head. She glared at the unsecured grate which had caused her to fall into the dark storage room. If looks could melt 20 kgs of steel, that grate would have been a permanent addition to the cold, metal floor Kate's now-sore rump was rested upon. She looked up at the hole in the ceiling at the two curious faces which were peeking over the lip on the vent entrance.

"Well? We haven't got all day," Kate pointed out grouchily, drawing her gun. As she approached the door she heard a barely audible _thwump _as someone landed on the ground. Then a cringe-worthy _whack_ and a yowl of pain. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened.

Kate turned to the two just in time to catch Ralph hastily clambering off Syvia's back with murmured apologies. "The damned thing's locked, and I don't have the clearance to open it," Kate reported.

"Here," Ralph insisted as he pushed her aside gently. "Allow me." Ralph slid his Omnicard through the slot and bowed in mock-courtesy as the door slid open. "Ladies first." Kate scowled and shook her head at the man's apparent lack of being able to show seriousness in this life-threatening situation and moved to take a step forward.

As she did so, she was immediately shoved aside again by Syvia's flanks as she brushed past the two humans and exited the storeroom.

"Why thank you Ralph," Syvia cooed, batting her eyelids femininely at the man in question. Kate harrumphed at this and shot Ralph a suspicious glare.

"Where the hell did you get clearance higher than mine?" she demanded.

"That's on a need-to-know basis," Ralph retorted, before following his strange companion out the door. After a moment of fuming, Kate jogged to catch up.

"Garrett," Kate hailed over her radio. "Come in Garrett."

"Garrett here," the man sighed. "Glad to hear your voice again. What do ya need?"

"I need a location on Jack." Kate had to wait a few seconds for a reply.

"The last location his radio was transmitting from was Delta Section, Corridor Charlie-niner, second on the left. Your current location is… Delta Section, Corridor Delta-two. Take a left Kate. Good, I've got real-time tracking on you so I can – right! Take a right here! Okay, so I can pretty much act as your personal GPS. Yeah, just keep going straight ahead for three more sections. Okay, dorms are to your left; that's where he should be…"

_If he's alive,_ Kate added in her head.

The first thing Kate saw when she turned the corner were two mangled wrecks of what used to be doors lying just inside their respective doorways. She poked her head inside the first frame and surveyed the room. Slightly messy, but nothing out of the ordinary. She held her breath as she checked the next room.

Torn clothes and a radio that had been crunched like a soda can lay on the floor. But that isn't what caught Kate's eye. It was the splotches of blood covering the bed. There was a lot of it. Kate grimaced and whacked a tightly curled fist against the doorframe.

"Security systems have failed," Kate mumbled as she pulled away. "Worst case scenario containment breach." She stood straighter and stared at her two new companions. "All that's left to do is protect. I'm getting you out of here." Syvia and Ralph eyed each other warily.

"What?" Ralph asked finally.

"Secure," Kate answered as she cocked her pistol. "Contain." She handed it to Ralph. "Protect." She drew her knife. "SCP's unofficial motto. It's what the personnel here live by, and that's not about to change. We've got to rally up all remaining personnel and initiate re-containment procedures. We can do that from the security centre. If we hold out long enough, outside reinforcements will arrive to assist."

"Right," Ralph agreed, staring at the weapon with a dumbfounded expression on his face. "Security centre. How do we get there?"

"Garrett," Kate hailed. "I need my personal GPS back. We're coming to you."

~~~~~~~~~~(SCP-682 - Earlier)~~~~~~~~~~

682 blearily opened her eyes as her instincts groggily kicked in. Her normally sharp mind was still hazed by the after-effects of sex. Through her tired eyes she managed to catch sight of a male human pulling on some clothing he was pulling out of a drawer. 682 suddenly snapped to attention, suddenly sitting up in the comfy bed.

Her vision sharpened up just enough to catch the terrified look on the human's face before he fled from the room. That expression seemed to stop 682's heart. She had seen that look on a human's face before.

_682 could make out the terrified expression on the girl's face perfectly from her vantage point of her cave. The human female was struggling and trying to scream as the two farmers stripped her. 682 couldn't will herself to just sit by and let the poor girl get raped, so with a growl she leapt from her hiding place and tore into the first farmer, whacking the second one with her tail with enough force to shatter his spine._

_682 turned to reassure the girl, only to find she was running for her life screaming "Help! Monster!" Soon after, the whole village had been trying to kill 682. Then the Foundation had arrived and taken her away._

_"__Now, why did you kill those farmers?" the doctor asked. 682 just glared at the man who she suspected had put her in the acid. "If you don't talk now, we will remove you from this attempt and place you back into –" 682 tried to interrupt the man, but all that came out was a garbled mutter. She was stubborn, but being submersed in acid was _painful._ "Pardon?"_

_The doctor motioned for the man in the orange clothes to move the microphone closer. 682 knew exactly who this man was. She'd heard humans talk of them before. Class-Ds they called them. Criminals, worst of the worst. Rapists thieves and murderers. 682 tried to give a smart-ass response to the human's question that involved her hatred of this "Foundation", but again couldn't get her throat to work properly. "Speak up."_

_The doctor turned to the Class D. "Move the mic closer." The Class D obeyed and 682 tried to talk again._

_"__They were…" was all she could manage before her voice cut out and was reduced to mumbling._

_"__That microphone has only so much gain, move it closer to it!" the doctor snapped._

_"__His throat's messed up man, look at it! He ain't talking –" Being referred to as 'he' was the last straw. 682 grabbed the man, causing him to gasp in horror, then ripped his chest open and listened to him scream._

_"__They were… disgusting," 682 finally answered, showing her hatred of every human she had met so far by tearing of the Class D's limbs, ridding the world of one more scumbag. Needless to say, the doctor retreated the room with much muttering and cursing._

And now here she was; that same face burned into her mind, except it was directed at _her._ She was no better than those farmers. Like them she had raped someone, like them she had attacked people she didn't even know because she judged them from what she saw rather than from who they were.

In fact, she was worse than the farmers. They had _tried _to rape someone, but she had stopped them. They had _tried _to kill her, but she was invincible. 682 had succeeded in doing both to humans she met.

"_I_… am… disgusting," she murmured to herself, not even registering the fact that her voice box had healed fully and she now had her silky smooth, feminine voice back. She was ready to give up and just lie back on the bed, but a stronger part of her mind spoke up. The part of her mind that had stopped her from just letting the acid dissolve her fully, the part that kept healing her every time the humans tried to kill her. _You can fix this,_ it told her. _No more prejudice. Only kill the ones who show evil behaviour._

~~~~~~~~~~(Jack)~~~~~~~~~~

Jack finally stopped running and huffed as he tried to catch his breath. He almost tripped over his own feet as blinding pain shot up his spine and he felt blood trickle down his back.

"Ah, shit!" he cursed himself. He'd reopened his wounds. He collapsed to the floor and leant gently against the wall, still panting from how much running he'd done. "Give me a regular old crocodile any day – hell, I'd even take my chances with one of those nine-three-nines, but please, I don't ever want to see six-eight-two again."

Jack wondered who he was talking to. He was an atheist, and after all he'd seen he doubted it was physically possible to believe that any righteous god would allow such monstrosities to walk its Earth. Maybe he was just lonely. Okay, he was _definitely _lonely, but who wouldn't be? He was alone in one of the most dangerous places in the solar system.

Jack pulled out the only three items he'd been able to recover after his… encounter, with 682. The strange red pill, a battery, and the level 5 keycard. He really wished he had a radio right then. Finally ready to keep moving, Jack glanced above him, catching sight of the word 'Cafeteria' printed in bold black lettering. He thought back to the last time he'd eaten. It had been about seven in the morning.

He brought his arm up to glance at his sleek, black, digital watch and checked what time it was now. The blocky numbers read: 19:22. Twelve hours since his last meal? No wonder why he felt exhausted. Too much activity with too little energy. Though he wondered how wise it would be to eat in the middle of a crisis as huge as this.

"Fuck it," Jack growled as his stomach grumbled at him. "Better to risk it than starving to death or passing out." He gingerly pressed the red button to open the door. He was greeted by two steel gun muzzles pressing into his face.

"Human!" a gruff male voice called out. The guns were lowered and Jack was pulled inside. He found himself surrounded by men shrouded in orange jumpsuits.

"Well well well," a woman with short, spiky hair sneered. "Lookey what we have here. We got ourselves a scientist. Well asshole, your little _pets _are running wild. Not so interesting when _you're _on the receiving end now is it?" Jack's arms were pinned by two thugs, allowing the woman to take a shot at him. Her fist drove into his stomach, winding him.

She turned to the rest of her gang. "What do you think guys?" she shouted. "Should we kill this little bitch?" She received roars of approval, and a kitchen knife was tossed to her. She pulled her arm back, ready to strike, when a loud voice interrupted them.

"Wait! He's new here. He had nothing to do with any of you." Everyone in the room turned in time to see SCP-682 stride in. "Trust me, I made the same mistake, and it was awful." The Class D lowered her knife and stepped back while the two thugs simultaneously released Jack's body. They all remained calm for a few seconds. Then,

"F-fuck! Shoot it! Fucking shoot it! What are you doing?! Shoot the fucking thing!" the woman screamed, waving her knife around. All the Class Ds that were holding guns instantly unleashed a hail of bullets upon the SCP. Seeing Jack was in danger of being hit, 682 dived towards him and enveloped him with her body, protecting him from the lead projectiles.

Her momentum carried her through a commando roll that sent her smashing through the glass barrier of the walkway they were on. They were airborne for a few seconds before they crashed into one of the metal tables below, crushing it with their combined weight. 682 unfolded herself gently and studied her human, seeing a new slash across his cheek where a bullet had grazed his skin.

Instantly, her signature 'rage mode' flared up.

"That's it!" she roared. "I tried playing nice, but you guys seem to want it rough. Well, here it comes!" With that, she charged up the staircase. For the next minute, Jack shuddered as all he could hear was screams and gunfire, then a sudden silence. Soft footsteps approached until 682 was crouching in front of him, clutching his shoulders reassuringly.

She gently snaked a hand under Jack's shirt and brushed her hand up his spine, feeling the numerous gouges she had left behind. "Wow," she breathed. "I really was rough with you, wasn't I?" Jack didn't respond. 682 sighed and pulled the shaking man to his feet, then proceeded to help him away from the crumpled table and over to a metal bench seat that was intact. She sat them both on either side of the new table and stared down at her hands. Blood-soaked, claw-tipped, hands.

"For what it's worth," Jack spoke up softly. "I'm sorry. I-I didn't expect the drug to work that way…" 682 placed one of her hands over one of his and clasped it gently.

"I should be the one who's sorry. I _was _trying to kill you after all. But you've helped me human, you've given me –"

"Jack," he interrupted her. "My name is Jack." 682 grinned happily. Progress? If he was acting a bit friendlier towards her, then maybe it wouldn't be such a stretch for him to forgive her.

"Hi Jack," she answered in a hushed tone. "I'm…" she faltered. "My name is… It's… Six-ei-eight-two?" The truth was, 682 had never had a name before. She'd never known her parents, and never had anyone to talk to that didn't run away screaming "monster".

"Six-eight-two?" Jack echoed. "That's hardly a name."

"Well it's the only one that belongs to me, so we're sticking with it!" 682 growled defensively, not liking this new socialising business. Jack put his hands out in surrender.

"Okay, okay. I get it. Six-eight-two it is then." Jack glanced around himself. "Um, this may seem like a really stupid thing to say in this situation but… I'm kinda hungry." 682 licked her scaly lips.

"Mmm… I've tried food made _from _humans, but not food made _by _humans. I have to say, you lot taste appalling." Jack just stared at her, face unreadable. "Okay, sorry. I'd love to try some human food, if you will." Jack shrugged and jerked a thumb back in the direction of the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~(Garrett)~~~~~~~~~~

"Aye-aye Lieutenant. Garrett Positioning System, aka the GPS, is proud to inform you that you're almost home." Garrett grinned, quite pleased with his little pun he'd been so clever to think up. Suddenly, there was a metallic _thunk _from above him. He instantly paled and fumbled for the drawers that were built into the desk he was sitting at.

"Garret, what was that?" Kate's concerned voice buzzed over the radio.

"Kate, cancel that homecoming. Get the hell away from here."

"Garrett? What's going on? Respond dammit!" Garrett cursed as he yanked the drawer too hard, spilling its contents onto the floor unceremoniously. He rifled through the spilt contents until he drew a .357 Colt Python. He cocked the revolver's hammer back and quickly set to removing his barricades. Behind him, the vent that supplied air to the small office burst open, and a body dropped through heavily.

Garrett slammed his hand on the button and the door whirred open. On his way out, he threw the huge filing cabinets containing decades worth of SCP files to the floor behind him. Halfway down the hallway, he saw three figures appear. A giant, lion-like creature, a man in an orange jumpsuit, and a MTF soldier in full combat gear, bar the helmet.

"Kate!" Garrett cried in joy. His good mood didn't last long however. He flew to the ground as his leg caught on something. His three friends' faces contorted into looks of horror as something dragged him back along the floor. He glanced back as he scrabbled for a hold on the smooth floor, and screamed in terror at what he saw.

An inky black figure with a wrinkled face that barely resembled a human's was waist-deep in the floor. It gave Garrett a grin full of wonky teeth as it sunk back into the floor, arm anchored to his ankle. Garrett's body slowly started disappearing into the puddle of blackness that surrounded SCP-106, and the last thing he saw before his head went under was his friends sprinting towards him. The last thing he heard was:

"Ralph – No!" before he was claimed by the blackness.

~~~~~~~~~~(Ralph)~~~~~~~~~~

Ralph dived and his scrabbling hand just managed to catch a hold of SCP-106's shoulder. He too was dragged down by the figure.

"Ralph – No!" Syvia screamed. Ralph looked back at his companions with a look of determination on his face.

"I'll get him back!" he yelled to them. Then he began feeling light-headed as the blackness swallowed him up.


	6. Chapter 6: Ruins

"So… what did you call this again?"

"Hm?"

"This food…" 682 elaborated, holding up a skewered piece of pasta in front of her face with her claw.

"Macaroni cheese," Jack informed her, slightly miffed at the way she was eying it suspiciously. 682 shrugged and plopped her finger in her mouth, slurping the morsel off her talon.

"Hm. Not bad," 682 decided, scooping up a handful with her hand and shovelling it in.

"Really Six?" Jack protested in disgust. "For the love of god, use a fork!" 682 grinned over the rim of her bowl, showing off her cheese-stained teeth.

"Six?" she inquired, cocking an eyebrow. Jack stabbed a spare fork into the middle of the mountain of macaroni before her.

"Yeah. I'm not gonna say 'Six-eight-two' every time. I was torn between 'Six' or 'Eight-two'. I chose the former, obviously."

"I don't like it. Call me my proper name. Six is just a number."

"What? But Six-eight-two is just three numbers joined together! It's pretty much the same thing!"

"So? Your name is just four letters joined together. Doesn't mean I go round calling you 'J'."

"Well, can't I think of a name for you? Maybe Sam?" 682 pulled a face.

"Yuck, a human name."

"Fine, something more alien. Thelya?"

"That's a stupid name. Only an idiot would ever think to name someone that."

"Daisy."

"They make me sneeze."

"Cynder?"

"I'm not a dragon, Jack."

"Charlie!"

"That's a male's name."

"Actually it's unisex."

"Still a no."

"Fine!" Jack shouted finally, throwing his arms up in an expression of exasperation. "We stick with Six-eight-two."

"Thank you," 682 responded, poising her hand to resume her meal.

"Fork, Six-eight-two," Jack reminded her. "I lost my virginity to a giant man-eating lizard, not a pig."

"And I lost _my _virginity to _you_, not my mother," 682 retorted, tossing the item of silverware down her throat. She rubbed her belly dramatically. "Mmmm… now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to return to my meal." Jack sighed and tried not to look at the monster as she messily consumed the pasta for fear of putting himself off his own food.

~~~~~~~~~~(Ralph)~~~~~~~~~~

Ralph woke with a start. _That's a good sign,_ he thought to himself. _Whether I'm awake or dreaming, at least that means I'm alive._ He stood up off the hard, mossy, cobblestone ground and took a look around. He was in a circular room made completely of the same mossy cobblestone that lined the floor. All around him, dark tunnels branched off to god-knows-where.

"There has to be a way out…" he muttered to himself. He couldn't see Garrett anywhere. He stepped into one of the tunnels and instantly fell into a black abyss, screaming the whole way.

Until he was suddenly on his hands and knees, fingers digging into the mesh of a grated floor. Around him was a circular tunnel capped with two heavy metal doors on either end, each imprinted with the SCP logo. He breathed as sigh of relief. "Heh, I did it. That wasn't too hard. Terrifying, but easy." He stumbled over to one of the doors and pressed the button. "Now time to get my bearings… whoa."

Before him lay an infinite drop into a red-tinged shaft. He couldn't see the bottom. Howling wind came up out of the gaping hole and rustled his hair softly. "Elevator shaft," he squeaked to himself. "Just an elevator shaft." He quickly ran over to the other side and opened that door instead. There was a roaring sound as wind rushed out of an identical hole into nothingness.

Ralph collapsed to the floor, hugging himself lightly. "Okay," he said to himself. "I'm still in Larry's domain. No biggie. I probably won't die from the fall. I mean, he wants to eat me or whatever, right? He can't to that if I'm a messy heap at the bottom of an unreachable pit." He shut his eyes and stepped over the threshold, plunging down into the darkness.

Vision swimming, he fell into the circular room he'd come from, rolling across the floor as if he'd just jumped off something tall. He stared wildly at the tunnel he'd just come out of, and backed away slowly. His footsteps made weird, echoic crunching sounds.

Something caught his eye. He crouched down and brushed a bit of moss away, revealing lettering scrawled in what looked like dry blood. It read:

_I want to taste your lungs._

Ralph shuddered and stood up, not wanting to look at the writing anymore. He panicked as he realised he was now in a tiny box-shaped room only two metres wide, and every surface was covered in writing.

_Have your eyes adjusted yet?_

_I can see you_

_When you are not looking, I am going to bite your Achilles tendon_

_Your hair smells so nice_

Ralph whirled around in circles, eyes darting everywhere, trying to find the author of the traumatising words. After spinning around in what must have been hundreds of circles, he suddenly saw a light. It lay at the end of a tunnel that came off the wall in front of him. Ralph wasted no time sprinting into it, running for his life.

He burst through some dense foliage that had been suspended from a stone archway and gaped at what he saw. An old, faded corridor webbed with cracks and floor littered with rubble. He could see rooms half-exposed through the missing ceiling and giant mountains of rubble creating a path to the enormous hole in the roof where sunlight filtered in.

Poison ivy strangled the entire place. Ralph climbed out of the corridor via the aforementioned piles of rubble and onto the next story. Broken desks lay scattered around the place, but a few still stood, holding computers and rotted papers. A large curtain of vines sprawled down the wall across from him, but he could still see the faded paint beneath the green.

Ralph approached hesitantly, reaching an arm out as he moved. His open palm touched the smooth concrete gently, and he pushed the foliage aside. He backed away, hands flying to his face in horror.

Before him, in gray faded paint, stood an all-too-familiar symbol. Beneath it laid the words 'Secure. Contain. Protect.' He swung his body around and ran back the way he'd come, only to find a beaten panel of metal that once resembled a door blocking his way. The stone corridor was gone. Ralph fell to his knees. _How long was I in there for? It only felt like an hour at most. This place looks like it's been abandoned for _years_. Did the SCPs escape? Has humanity been destroyed? _What he did know was that people didn't age in Syvia's pocket dimension, so who knew what other laws of reality those things could bend.

As Ralph stared up at the white light that filtered in through the ivy-covered exposed girders and chunks of concrete, he imagined time was one of these things. He tried to ignore the solitary wooden door standing in what must have been the only intact doorframe in the entire remnants of the facility. It stood alone on a little outcrop of concrete poking out above him; clearly visible in the light.

"Dammit!" he roared to the heavens, shaking a fist at the sky as if it were to blame. He heard a few chunks of rubble clatter to the ground somewhere nearby, then hurried footsteps.

"Hey! Class D!" someone shouted. Ralph turned, wondering who the hell he would find stranded in this god-awful place. He was pleasantly surprised to see Garrett running towards him. "Hey! You're Kate's friend, aren't you?" Ralph nodded, sighing as he switched into a sitting position. Garrett plopped down across from him, looking sad suddenly. "This is it. We escaped – it's possible, you just –"

"I know," Ralph cut in. "Syvia educated me on pocket dimensions. I know all about the rule about having an exit." Garrett nodded, then stared into the distance thoughtfully.

"So this is it? For all we know, we could be the last humans alive. The only reason the Foundation would have let this place go to hell is if the Foundation didn't exist anymore. And without the Foundation…"

"The SCPs take over," Ralph finished for him. They both sighed simultaneously, almost enough to inspire a comical atmosphere. Almost. Overtaken by a sudden urge to do _something_, Ralph stood and wandered over to the imposing tower of rubble that led up to the oak door. He began climbing, no particular reason why, he just felt he _needed _to do it.

Garrett didn't protest, but instead just followed the man silently, feeling for him. That door obviously stood for something important in his past. Finally, the reached the outcrop, and Ralph collapsed, leaning his back against the door and closing his eyes, letting his head rest against the wood gently.

"Where did it go?" Garrett asked quietly, hoping to glean the importance of the object. Ralph waved a dismissive hand at him.

"Nowhere if you don't have the key."

"SCP-860?"

"Yeah, SCP-860," Ralph confirmed.

"No!" Garrett exclaimed. He jabbed a finger at the door handle. "SCP-860." Ralph followed the man's finger. Sure enough, sitting snugly inside the lock of the door, was a small, blue key. "Do you want to…?"

"Yeah," Ralph nodded. The two stood before the door, and Ralph gingerly turned the key.

~~~~~~~~~~(Syvia)~~~~~~~~~~

Syvia watched sadly as the woman before her smashed her fist into the black-stained floor for what must have been the thousandth time. It seemed to be all she was interested in. Smashing the floor and muttering curses; most of them directed at SCP-106. She finally gave up with a growl of frustration, and instead focused her energy on slouching against the wall.

"I failed again," she muttered, more to herself than the SCP in her presence. Syvia decided she needed to comfort the poor woman and placed a paw on her shoulder.

"Ralph's still alive," she informed her. "There's a good chance Garrett is too."

"Oh yeah?" Kate demanded sceptically. "And how would you know?" Syvia closed her eyes, seeming to enjoy a sensation unbeknownst to Kate.

"I can sense him," she whispered. "His every heartbeat. I can feel it racing. He is afraid." Syvia opened her eyes with a start, seeming to return to the normal world. "It's been like this ever since we mated. I think it's nature's way of telling me he's the one. That is why I've stuck by him; protected him."

"Mated?" Kate echoed. "Does that mean…?" she trailed off, then made a circle with one hand, and thrust the index finger of her other into it a few times.

"If this," Syvia said as she mimicked the gesture, "is the human gesture for sexual intercourse. Then yes, we did do this." Syvia repeated the action, filling Kate's mind with unwanted imagery. She tried to withhold the horrified expression that began to cross her features, and settled for a light grimace.

"I'm gonna be honest with you; that disturbs me." Syvia shrugged, the pink tassels lining her back swaying with the movement.

"No skin off my back. You're allowed your beliefs. Just don't make any rash decisions on their behalf." Kate nodded, still a bit queasy from the thought of the Class D having sex with the animal before her, but somehow feeling a glimmer of respect for the SCP.

"So, uh… what else can you sense?" she asked, desperate to change the subject.

"Well," Syvia pondered, tapping a claw against her chin. "I can sense whenever he's near a door. It's useful because I can control the key to my dimension; make it appear wherever I want. I used it to scare the hell outta some humans a while ago," she giggled at the memory. "But… I doubt Larry has _any_ doors in his dimension, let alone ones with locks on them. So it's not much good to us now." Kate nodded and gave her a pat on the back.

"If he's survived this long, he's gotta be tough. If anyone has a chance, it's him."

"And he won't leave without Garrett," Syvia agreed.


	7. Chapter 7: Four Gates

Jack stopped dead in his tracks.

"Six-eight-two…" he whispered, pointing a finger at the black figure that was crouching a few metres away from them. SCP-106 suddenly jerked upright, as if he had been struck a blow, then turned towards the two figures watching him. He looked surprised for a second, then quickly darted into a wall, disappearing. "What was that about?" Jack asked, wide-eyed from the close encounter. 682 shrugged.

"A lot of the SCPs here are scared of me. My file reads "hatred of _all _life", which includes them. So I guess they'd rather leave than get involved in a fight that's impossible to win. I am invincible after all."

"Sweet," Jack murmured as he tore his eyes away from the black splotch 106 had left behind. They resumed walking, not really knowing where they were trying to reach. When Jack thought about it, he supposed they were just hoping to happen across a way out. "So… you got any family?" he inquired, hoping to make some idle conversation.

"Oh yes," 682 chirped. "They just decided it would be fun to not give me a name." Jack turned and gave her a questioning look. What he was about to ask would sound _incredibly _dumb, but he had to be sure.

"That was… sarcasm?"

"What do you think?" 682 snapped, quickening her pace so she walked slightly ahead of the human.

"Don't get snippy with me," Jack protested, "you're a bloody alien. How am I supposed to know if you don't have some kind of ritual where you have to go out and earn a name or something?" 682 laughed bitterly.

"Snippy? Alien? Look who's getting bold around the "man-eating lizard" with the sharp teeth and claws! Just because I'm not prejudicing anymore doesn't mean I won't kill you if you get on my nerves."

"You _were _being snippy, and it's very likely you _are _an alien," Jack defended. "Or maybe you'd rather be called a monster? Walking fossil? Experiment gone wrong? Mutant?" Jack found himself pinned to the wall by his throat in a matter of seconds by a large, scaly hand. He gasped slightly when he realised his feet couldn't touch the ground anymore.

"I don't _like _you human; I feel sorry for you. I feel like I owe it to you. You are getting far too comfortable around me, and quite frankly, I'm getting sick of you, your pestering questions, and your backhanded insults!" 682 growled threateningly.

Jack had to think fast. He knew if he grovelled, begged and pleaded, he would be able to convince 682 to take pity on him and let him live. In fact, all of his instincts insisted that he take this plan of action, his fear driving him towards the decision.

But another part of him had grown to like the creature before him. It wanted him to gamble his life for a better relationship with her. For the first time in his short life, Jack decided that he was going to stop being a coward, if only to help the person he knew he was caring about more and more as his situation progressed. Maybe it was just the relief that he wasn't alone in this disaster anymore, but at that moment 682 was the only person he truly cared about as much as himself.

"Am I getting too comfortable?" he demanded. "Or are you getting too _un_comfortable. Are the questions annoying you? Or are you just annoyed nobody's ever asked them before?" He struggled as he felt 682's grip tighten slightly, attaching his hands to the one restraining him, hoping to give himself a bit more breathing space, to no avail. "Am I really insulting you, or am I just making you think about things you've never wanted to be brought up? Because you are scared! You've never had anybody there for you before, and you think it's because everybody hates you! You're scared of taking a leap of faith because you're scared you're going to fall! You're afraid that you'll care about someone, only to be let down like you always have been!"

682 growled predatorily and her head whipped towards him, razor-sharp teeth glittering in the light as they flew towards his face. Jack screwed his eyes shut, wishing he'd just let it go and pleaded for his life.

But then his feet thumped on solid ground, 682's hand leaving his throat in favour for his shoulders, and her lips crashed into his. Jack's eyes flew wide open, then drifted back shut again as 682's tongue gained access to his mouth. He tilted his head to the side slightly as 682 mirrored his actions, and he found his hands unconsciously wrapping around the back of her neck, pulling her closer.

682 dominated his tongue with her own, which was slender and forked, providing an odd but unwelcome sensation as it literally wrapped itself around Jack's human equivalent. She explored his mouth a bit, noting how he squirmed whenever she brushed the roof of his mouth and how he shivered when she ran her appendage over his teeth.

Eventually, she pulled back, letting them both pant as they fought to get their breath back. Jack blushed heavily and averted his eyes embarrassedly. Jack opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't make any sound come out, and his throat became suddenly dry and constricted.

682 giggled lightly at the human's antics and pulled him into a crushing hug.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I just – it's – I've never… _had _somebody before. I never knew my parents, or my siblings if I have any. I've never seen anything like myself and the only other intelligent species have devoted themselves to trying to destroy me. You're right, okay? You saw how those humans in the food-room treated me. Even when I tried to be peaceful they wanted me dead. You're the only person, and… and I know if I lose you, I'll never find another."

Jack felt overwhelmingly proud of himself. He couldn't believe he'd done it! He'd pulled that off perfectly, and his conclusions about 682 had been correct! His heart was racing as the adrenaline was still rushing through his system, but he sobered up when he felt a drop of liquid drop from 682's face onto his shoulder.

"Hey," he whispered soothingly – or at least he hoped that's how it sounded – as he rubbed small circles on her back. "There's plenty of people out there who'd be willing to give you a chance. The problem is that they're not allowed to get to you."

"No," 682 cut him off. "_You _are the one. You're mine, forever." It was like a kick in the stomach for Jack, but he knew he had to say it. If he didn't, 682 would only get angrier the longer she didn't think about it.

"Six-eight-two… you're invincible. The only thing that will last forever is you. Humans live a hundred years, tops. Maybe the Foundation will have something that can extend that time, but I'll die eventually. You have to understand that." 682 shook her head wildly.

"No… you can't… you can't leave me! I don't want to be alone again!" she cried, gripping him tighter. "God, you can't just say all those things to me then hit me with this! You've made me take the leap of faith Jack! Now you're telling me I'm going to fall no matter what I do?" Jack pushed her away to stare into her eyes.

"You're a shape shifter. If you fall, grow yourself some wings."

"My adaptations are only temporary, Jack. After a while, I'll forget how to use them."

"Then never stop searching for more. Wings aren't the only way to fly, and flying isn't the only way to break your fall."

"Oh for the love of god, _shut up!_ This is the sappiest bullshit I've ever heard! Stop with the fucking metaphors and just… just… fuck, I don't care. Do anything! Just, _please_, stop!" a new voice interrupted grouchily. The two snapped out of their daze-like mood and stared at the newcomer.

He had jet-black hair that fell over his pale green eyes, a masculine jaw line was adorned by thick stubble. A silver chain could be seen around his neck, disappearing down the front of his orange jumpsuit. Jack instantly jumped in fright and scrambled behind the hulking mass of muscle that was 682. "Oh relax, will ya? I ain't here to cause trouble. That would be a real dumb move on my part due to your friend's… gift."

"Or perhaps it's a curse?" 682 growled, her last conversation still fresh in her mind.

"Just because you can't love someone forever, doesn't mean you should _hate _them forever," Jack put in as he peeked out from behind her shoulder. The Class D was still standing in a non-threatening pose, and didn't seem intent on harming either of them. "I'm Jack by the way."

"D-6042," the other man introduced himself, "known to human beings who actually have souls as Kelly Woods, murderer of six cops who bent the law to their favour, effectively creating a hit list to make their own lives better."

"What, you like Robin Hood or something? Defender of the minority?" Jack quipped.

"Defender of the oppressed," Kelly corrected. "Those guys were corrupt bastards, using their positions to kill anybody they didn't like, for personal reasons."

"Well, your heart's in the right place," Jack admitted.

"I quite like it. Simple solution," 682 murred. "Besides, those men were mass murderers. Mass murderers get put to death – or sent here. They got the better of the two if you ask me." Jack didn't bother to express his surprise about her knowledge of the human law system. Instead, the word 'solution' had triggered a new train of thought.

"Kelly, you know the way out of this place?" he asked. Kelly grinned and produced a large piece of paper from his pocket which turned out to be a detailed map of the facility.

"There are four gates; A, B, C and D. Gates A and B are roads – highways. Gate A breaks off into service tunnels that could get us outta here. Gate B has a sky bridge that leads to a bunker, and possibly a personal escape vehicle. Gate C is a wharf; it'll take us right out to the North Pacific, but it's pretty far away from our current position. Gate D is an air pad, also on the other side of this facility."

Kelly flipped the paper over, revealing scrawled images of detailed gate mechanisms and all sorts of notes on security procedures. "These gates are two metres thick of the toughest steel you'll ever find on this earth. However, there is a small elevator _beside_ the gate, but there'll be helicopters and MTFs guarding the perimeter. There's no way we're going to be able to sneak our way out, and unless your friend is a lot stronger than it looks, I don't think we can rely on brute force. That means we'll have to rely on a distraction. I recommend –"

"No, I can do it," 682 interrupted him. "If I can consume some more sustenance, I can increase my size until I'm big enough to tackle those gates. I should also be able to take out those helicopters no problem." Jack nodded, jabbing his finger at the map.

"This site has multiple warheads to be used in case of sever breaches – they briefed us on this at orienteering – and for safety reasons there is a kill switch here. If we can get to this room, the Foundation will no longer be able to remotely detonate the nukes."

"And the O5 can't overrule this?" Kelly demanded, giving falter to Jack's confidence.

"That's why we take Gate B. The bunker there _will _protect us if the kill switch doesn't work." Kelly narrowed his eyes, raking his brain for any way this could go wrong. Well, there were actually a lot of ways, but this was a good plan – the best they could get at this point in time.

"Alright, good plan. Let's do it!" Kelly held out his hand, and Jack shook it, smiling triumphantly. It was time to get out of that god-awful place!

~~~~~~~~~~(Ralph)~~~~~~~~~~

Ralph and Garrett cruised through the forest, the blue mist not bothering them as it had the first time Ralph had come through. He looked sadly upon the body of Amanda, preserved by the pocket dimension's anti-aging effect. He remembered the first person in this place to help him; to show him compassion.

"Friend of yours?" Garrett asked quietly. Ralph nodded.

"Yeah. I wouldn't be alive right now if it weren't for her."

"And if it weren't for you, I'd still be lost in that stupid pocket dimension." Garrett received a questioning look, so he elaborated. "I was about to take another path, deeper into the maze, when I heard your voice. I followed it and you led me out. So I guess, in a way, she saved me too." This was oddly comforting to Ralph, to know that his friend still lived on inside his actions.

"Thanks, that helps." Suddenly, there was a rustle to their left. Ralph dropped down low, ready to fight for his life if need be. Then Syvia leapt out of the bushes and tackled him to the ground.

"Ralph!" she cried in joy. "You've been gone for an hour! I was so worried!"

"An hour?" Garrett and Ralph repeated dumbly as Kate emerged from behind the creature. "The Foundation went down in an hour?"

"Went down?" Kate questioned. "What do you mean?"

~~~~~~~~~~(Syvia - Earlier)~~~~~~~~~~

Kate opened the door with her keycard, watching it slide open with a triumphant smile. Before she could enter, she felt a paw grip her shoulder tightly.

"Kate, I feel it! He's by a door! Let's go let's go let's go!" she cried ecstatically. She all but dragged the human away and towards the nearby wooden door. A blue key appeared in her paw, which she hastily thrust into the lock. Then they were inside a forest, but Kate was given no time to gape. The key having mysteriously disappeared (presumably to reappear near Ralph), Syvia simply picked Kate up and sprinted through the forest. "He's here!" she squeaked excitedly.

She dropped her as she burst through the bushes. Kate heard a thump as she picked herself up and dusted herself off, a little miffed by her treatment. "Ralph!" she cried in joy. "You've been gone for an hour! I was so worried!"

It was only after a lengthy discussion to reassure the two boys that the facility was in fact, still intact and operational, that the truth hit them.

"We were still in 106's pocket dimension!" Garret groaned, slapping his forehead.

"Clever son of a bitch!" Ralph growled.

"There'll be plenty of time for name-calling later Ralph," Syvia pointed out, "but now that we've rescued the human, we got ourselves some escaping to do, remember?" Ralph nodded, and everyone looked over to Kate expectantly.

"Heh, yeah. I guess the whole 're-containment' thing didn't go down so well, ay?" Kate sighed and continued. "So, this facility has four gates; A, B, C and D…"

**A/N: Sorry about that first part. I got a bit carried away with the sappy, non-sensual crap, didn't I? Thank god for Kelly!**

██ **CrazyBirdMan59 **██


	8. Chapter 8: Excuse Us

**A/N: After reading over what I'd written previously, I realised how awful that looked. I apologise to anybody who read the previous version of the story; I'd included that dialogue for the purpose of plot development only – poetic license and all that. Until I Googled it, I had no idea where in America L.A. even was, so you can imagine anything I write about it is purely fictional. Despite this, I felt the dialogue would offend some people and so I have made it ambiguous.**

**To make it up to any offended peoples I'll throw in a sex scene in some random location during this chapter.**

Jack tapped Kelly on the shoulder in a confused manner.

"Why are we back at the cafeteria?" he inquired. Kelly groped around inside and re-emerged holding a P-90.

"You guys left a bunch of weapons and ammo behind," he answered, holding out the gun to Jack. Jack took it and handed it straight to 682. "There's only two of those. That one was for you." He only got a soft smile from Jack.

"Trust me, I'll lose it within the first five minutes if you give it to me," he chuckled, amused by the joke nobody else seemed to get. When Kelly looked to 682, she just shrugged and studied the weapon in her hands.

"So, you saw the little… incident in the cafeteria?" 682 asked idly.

"I seen a lot of things," Kelly answered cryptically, eliciting a response from Jack.

"Wait, have you been _following_ us?" he demanded. The truth was all-too-clear when he got no answer. "For how long?" Kelly shrugged and tapped his wrist, indicating he didn't have a watch. "What were we doing the first time you saw us?"

"Well…" Kelly mused, tapping a finger against his chin. "You were frantically trying to push it away… and the lizard was humping you like it wouldn't see tomorrow." He grinned manically and danced away from Jack's wayward fist, chuckling as the young man fumed.

"And why do you keep referring to me as 'it'?" 682 growled.

"I'm sorry, but I ain't Crocodile Dundee. I don't know your gender," the D Class quipped.

"You said it yourself – I was riding Jack just a matter of hours ago!" The slight discoloration of 682's face was not lost on the two humans as she said this.

"Aaand? Gay people do that too ya know."

"Yeah, well. You still watched us do it all the same ya creep," Jack grumbled. "And we still have quite a distance between us and the Warhead Control Centre, so why don't we stop questioning each others' sexuality and get walking."

~~~~~~~~~~(Kate)~~~~~~~~~~

Kate groaned and forced herself to look away from the couple's "reunion".

"When I write my report, I'm either going to have to put in a _lot _of redactions or just make it PG," she complained. "But there's no way I'm going into the details. I swear I saw that thing take his shirt off!"

"So, I guess we're staying put here for a while?" Garrett implored. "You know, instead of escaping?"

"The hell with that!" Kate growled. "We need to get to Gate D as soon as possible. If we waste too much time here, all the aircraft could be gone by the time we arrive!" Kate stormed over to where their two companions were residing, Garrett in tow. However, when they emerged from the shrubs, their jaws dropped and their eyes almost bulged out of their heads.

Syvia was on all fours, her front pressed to the ground and her hind raised, tail whipping through the air rapidly. Her eyes were scrunched shut in pleasure as Ralph screwed her from behind. She was letting out little yips and yowls of ecstasy as Ralph slammed into her again and again, their bodies swaying together in an erotic dance.

"More!" she yelled overly loudly. Her eyes whipped open and locked on to Garrett, who took a few cautious steps back. Before he could get too far away, a long tail yanked him closer to the feline, where he was captured by her front paws.

And before Garrett could utter a protest, his pants were yanked down and a hungry muzzle latched on to his soft dick, which quickly hardened up. Syvia began bobbing her head, but the position was too awkward, so she quickly pulled Garrett onto his knees and placed her paws around his back, he front end returning to its previous low-to-the-ground state.

Garrett moaned as she continued her ministrations, her maw vibrating every time she hummed in pleasure at the sensation of Ralph hammering her pussy. She pulled her muzzle away to fondle Garrett's balls gently, giving him a reassuring grin. "Don't worry hun, I don't bite – hard." Garrett's horror at this comment quickly melted away into pleasure when his member was recaptured by her hot mouth.

Syvia's slender tongue wrapped around his shaft as she took it to the base, breathing in the musky scent of his pubic hairs. She swallowed, her throat rippling around the maleness within, caressing it to the point where Garrett couldn't help but moan in pleasure. He hunched over as she began bobbing her head up and down his length in time to Ralph's thrusts.

Having been at it for some time now, Ralph panted and blew his load into her eager womb, allowing his body to slump against her muscly haunches. Syvia responded by climaxing and shoving the dick as far down her throat as it would go, letting Garrett's virile seed spill down into her stomach, but pulling back so just the tip remained for the final spurt so she could savour the taste.

Kate had run away near the start of the act and had put some distance between her and the lusty moans that echoed throughout the forest. She felt nauseous and flopped down onto the grass, on the verge of tears.

"God I wish Jack was still here," she whispered to herself, "I bet he wouldn't be fucking any SCPs."

~~~~~~~~~~(Jack)~~~~~~~~~~

Jack pulled the lever down and heard the pneumatic hiss as two glass boxes popped open. He produced the two silver keys he'd found and slid the first into the now available keyhole, giving it a twist. He moved over to the second glass box, which was about twenty metres away on a separate console, and flicked the switch there. He then placed the second key into its slot and gyrated it.

A faint beeping sound filled the air. In-between the two key consoles, a screen lit up and began flashing a warning message insistently.

INVALID SHUTDOWN PROCEDURE DETECTED  
LOCAL SECURITY TEAMS HAVE BEEN NOTIFIED  
THIS CONSOLE WILL NOW LOCK FOR: [30] MINUTES  
PLEASE STAND BY FOR APPREHENSION

"Yeah, right," Jack snorted as he poked around the consoles. "And who's going to do that? The dead MTFs? Sounds good to me. These guys need to – oh! You have to turn both keys at the same time! _That's_ why it didn't work!" Kelly chuckled as he watched the scientist from the corner of the room in which he was lounging against the wall, P-90 left casually at his side.

"Well, unless you two fancy being nuked, we have half an hour on our hands," 682 put in, flopping to the floor in the typical 'tired dog' position.

"I don't suppose you guys wanna play I spy?" Kelly chuckled.

"Ooh, here's one. I spy with my little eye, something beginning with 'P'," Jack commented sarcastically. There was a lengthy pause as everyone's minds seemingly wandered over to their own topics. Seemingly.

"Pliers?" Kelly asked suddenly, shattering the silence.

"Nope." Jack was quick to recover. He hadn't actually expected to _really _play the game, but he decided to humour the Class D.

"… um… p… p… pants!"

"Nuh-uh."

"Psychopath?" 682 giggled, pointing a lazy claw at Kelly.

"Poop-eater!" Kelly shot back, jabbing his finger right back at her.

"Panzee!"

"Pansexual!"

"Pocket?"

"Play-doh."

"Pole! I bet it's pole. It's not pole? Dammit."

"Parmesan? Pogo-stick?"

"Kelly!" Jack snapped. "Where the hell do you see a pogo-stick?"

"… pattern…" Kelly suggested slowly. Jack shook his head.

"Then what?" 682 demanded, clearly exasperated.

"Potential end of the world," Jack answered as he gestured around himself. "Though I would have accepted pretty woman." 682 grinned amusedly.

"I got one," she informed them. "It starts with 'H'."

"Aw god," Kelly groaned. "It's 'Handsome man' isn't it? Or better yet, 'Hot guy'. My god, lemme give you guys some privacy." 682 and Jack watched him enter the elevator and give them a quick wave. The elevator doors closed, but the humming that suggested he was going up didn't follow. The security system must have locked the elevator.

"Hammer…" 682 corrected quietly, then she shrugged and turned to Jack. "Your turn I guess."

"'K'" 682 glanced around, realising how sick of this game she was suddenly getting. Was there actually any point to this game? Or would it just keep going in circles until the half-hour was up? She surprised Jack by leaping on him and pinning him to the floor, before giving him a big smooch on the lips.

"Kiss!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Klaxon," Jack replied, pointing to the alarm system on the centre console. 682 grunted in irritation that Jack wasn't taking a hint and grabbed his shirt.

"'N'" she whispered in his ear. She yanked his shirt off and tugged down his pants. In record time, Jack was completely nude.

"Naked!" Jack squeaked. 682 grinned deviously and nuzzled his neck lovingly.

"Looks like you win ~ now for your prize!"

"You know you guys are playing it wrong right? You're supposed to find things in the room beginning with the letter, not _act out_ things beginning with –"

"Kelly, what the fuck!?" Jack cried, covering his body with the nearest thing available to him – 682. She growled lustily at this, seeming to not care about their audience.

"Well, I _thought _you guys were still playing and not, you know, fucking, so I thought I'd join in." Jack threw one of his shoes at Kelly, which succeeded only in eliciting an amused chuckle and a sidestep.

"This isn't a porn shoot you ass!" Jack yelled. "Get out of here you creepy son of a –" Jack was cut off by his own surprised yelp when 682 bit his shoulder gently, clearly not liking to be ignored. "You're one single-minded lizard when it comes to being horny, aren't you?" Jack sighed.

In answer he got a tail curled around his leg and two clawed hands slowly travelling down his sides, making him shiver pleasantly. Kelly, having had his fun, found a nearby headset and cranked up some music to drown out the noise he knew was going to come.

682 locked their lips again, glad that that distraction was out of the way. She dominated Jack's tongue with her own as she slid her hips down until Jack's now-hard member brushed up against her back. She broke their kiss and pressed her palms against his chest for support as she raised herself up and speared herself on his dick, hissing in pleasure and revelling in the way Jack moaned at the penetration.

Her back now arched, 682 let gravity take her down until their crotches touched, taking a moment to enjoy the feeling of fullness he gave her. She opened her eyes which she had unconsciously closed and maintained eye contact with Jack as she raised herself back up, almost enough to let the maleness inside her slip out, before dropping back down.

"Giddy up horsey," she whispered sensually as she traced small circles on Jack's chest with her claw, not applying enough pressure to break the skin. Before Jack's cloudy mind could gleam any meaning from this, 682 shifted position and let her hands roam upwards to grip his shoulders. Then she began riding him in the earnest.

682 threw her head back and couldn't suppress any of the hisses or guttural growls that flew from her throat. Likewise, Jack was making small noises of appreciation at her movements. 682 surprised them both by roaring in pleasure as her pussy spasmed and contracted around Jack. She panted as she kept raising and lowering herself on him, trying to get him off too.

"Hey," Jack murmured soothingly. "It's okay, you can stop." 682 stared back at Jack's concerned face with exhausted eyes. Jack hated being so close only to be let down harshly, but he didn't want 682 to overexert herself. He gently encouraged her to clamber off him and let him sit up.

He sighed and tried to ignore her puppy-dog eyes as he retrieved his clothes.

"Over already?" Kelly quipped as he removed his headset. "Thank god, I – oh."

682's claws dug gouges into the floor as she charged at Jack and crashed into him, pinning him against the wall via her hands on his hips. As Jack stared down at her, her intention became clear.

"Six-eight – no STOP!" he yelled as her muzzle flew towards his crotch. Jack tried to put up his hands to halt her progress but her superior strength quickly overwhelmed him. The last thing he saw before he screwed his eyes shut was the light bouncing off her pearly white, razor-sharp, flesh-tearing teeth.

He gasped as all he felt was the overwhelming warmth within her maw. His muscles went slack, his legs turning to jelly, and he collapsed to the floor. 682's muzzle followed him all the way down, sucking hungrily on the treat in her mouth. Her teeth only brushed gently against the sides of his shaft, causing no damage whatsoever. The shock combined with the pleasure left Jack speechless.

Hearing no more protests, 682 bobbed her head along his length, even using her tongue to wrap around the base, slurping on what wasn't in her mouth when she pulled back. The head of Jack's penis never went near her throat thanks to her muzzle, but the lack of tightness a throat would bring was made up for by her skilled and slender tongue's ministrations.

682 felt a drop of liquid poll into her mouth and paused to lick it up with her tongue. Her eyes went wide and slowly roamed up to Jack's incoherently mumbling face. Suddenly, she doubled her efforts, becoming ravenous for his juices. She even began pulling his hips to meet her mouth every time she thrust her head forward to increase the pace further.

Her efforts weren't in vain. Jack moaned loudly and grabbed the back of her head, holding her down as his cock spasmed and shot sprays of cum into her mouth. 682's eyes slid shut as she savoured the flavour of her new favourite treat, swallowing everything Jack graced her with and hungrily sucking all the excess off Jack's dick, leaving it clean and shiny when it slid out of her mouth.

Now down from her high, she glanced over to Jack, who was breathing heavily and still had his eyes closed.

"You okay sweetie?" she asked innocently as she batted her metaphorical lashes at him. Silence. Then he muttered something that 682 couldn't completely make out.

"… awesome… teeth… again."

682 grinned and patted his thigh as she gathered up his spilt clothing and put them next to him.

"I'm surprised you didn't bite it off," Kelly commented. Before 682 could snap back at him, they were interrupted by a shrill beep and two green lights flashing on next to the two silver keys. "Ah. Show time." Kelly rubbed his hands together and motioned 682 over to one of the keys. He grabbed the other and began counting down. "Three… two… one… go!"

They both jerked the keys to the side and held their breath as they waited in suspense.

"Thank you for using INFER™'s thermonuclear warhead interface console. Your INFER™ thermonuclear warheads have been disarmed. Have a nice day!" a cheerful computerised voice chirped.

"Now let's get the hell outta here!" Kelly whooped.

"Agreed," Jack put in as he stumbled between the two. "Man, I'm kinda dizzy…"

"Jesus, what did you do to him when I wasn't looking?" The elevator doors dinged as the elevator unlocked. Kelly shrugged, not really expecting an answer anyway, and led the group into the cramped space. "What next Sixy?"

"What is it with humans and their stupid nicknames?" 682 wondered aloud. "Next, I need some sustenance so I can grow. Air's good and all, but it's slow, and it's not exactly very substantial. I'm gonna need a lot to be big enough to take on the tanks and helicopters they'll send our way. I'll also need you to call me by my full name, because it's annoying when you don't."

"Hey, it's not my fault you chose a name that consists of three numbers! It's a real mouthful ya know? If you ask me, you should get a nice short name. Either a real name, or a nickname."

"Six-eight-two _is _a real name!" 682 insisted. "And nicknames are just degrading!"

"Six-eight-two is _not _a real name! Seriously, one day you're going to have to get a new one."

"Hey-hey!" Jack interrupted nervously. "Would ya look at that? We're here! Time flies, right?" The two turned away from their argument to see Jack jerking a thumb towards a giant set of gates with an equally giant sign above it that read 'GATE B'. Beside it was a tiny elevator that they had previously agreed to disregard. "So, Six-eight-two, what do we do?"

"Find me stuff to eat. Anything really. Wood and metal doesn't taste that good, but I guess we're going to have to make some sacrifices if we're gonna get out of here alive." Jack and Kelly both nodded, scurrying out of the room where 682 would have to remain. After all, she planned on getting a _lot_ bigger than the tiny facility doors they were currently leaving her through.

**A/N: My sincerest apologies 'bout the shortness of the sex scenes. I… can't really come up with an excuse for that. Sorry y'all.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Escape

Kate followed the three others through the wooden door and out of the misty forest. When they emerged, Ralph frowned and stopped.

"Dammit, some idiot opened the door to the electrical centre," he muttered. Kate tried to hide her guilty blush as she realised that was the door she had opened before she and Syvia had entered the forest looking for him. Syvia obviously had similar thoughts, for she threw a sceptical look Kate's way.

"What's so bad about that?" the feline asked.

"Me and Amanda trapped One-seven-three in there. We officially have one more problem to worry about."

"Mobile Task Force unit Nine-Tailed Fox has entered the facility. All remaining survivors are advised to stay in an evacuation shelter or any other safe area until the unit has secured the facility. We'll start escorting personnel out when the escaped SCPs have been re-contained," a buzzing voice informed them over the facility-wide comms.

"Better make that two. Two problems," Ralph corrected himself. They continued walking with a more cautious attitude from then on.

"I hate to be the sceptical one here, but do any of us actually know how to fly _any _kind of flying vehicle?" Garret inquired worriedly.

"Basic training includes the use of helicopters," Kate informed him at the exact time that Ralph answered:

"We had a crop-duster back at the farm that I learned fundamentals with." Garrett raised an eyebrow.

"So… helicopter or plane?" he implored.

"I think it's safe to say we should trust the military-trained pilot and _not _the crop-duster," Kate suggested as if it were obvious.

"Well, a jet would be much faster than a helicopter," Syvia put in, surprising everyone. After the group stopped in its tracks to stare at her, she shrugged and started looking self-conscious. "What?" she demanded. "You thought that I just stayed idly in my pocket dimension tapping my claws together? I get out – occasionally."

"Wait a minute," Garrett put in thoughtfully. "You used your dimension to get us out of 106's dimension, so can't you do the same now? That is, use your dimension to get us out of the facility?" Syvia sighed. She had been dreading a question like this one, and steeled her mind for a long explanation.

"It doesn't work like that," she answered honestly. "You see, it's like this… grrr," she growled as she tried to demonstrate with her paws, but found they were insufficient and would prevent her from being able to gesture. She snatched a pen from Garrett's front pocket, Kate's handheld radio, and her key which appeared from nowhere, ignoring the protests from the items' owners.

She put them all in a row; radio on the left, pen in the middle, key on the right. "The radio is your universe," she explained. "The pen is my universe, and the key is Larry's universe."

"Shouldn't the key be your –"

"Hush!" Syvia silenced. She gestured to the radio. "Your universe is huge; possibly infinite. Within this universe there are immeasurable amounts of destination co-ordinates. The key has to shift its co-ordinates around regularly to cover this great expanse – but it'll only ever settle on co-ordinates with a door it can operate. My universe," she gestured to the pen, "is large for a pocket universe, but nowhere near as big as yours. In fact, my entire universe isn't even as big as your _planet_. Larry's," her hand waved over the key, "is _tiny_. Absolutely miniscule. It used to be as large as yours, but it collapsed and now all that's left are scattered remnants, which is why the place is so cluttered and confused. Larry can manipulate it though, changing where matter goes but not how much there is. Hence why it is the key, the smallest of the objects here. In my and his universe, the co-ordinates can only ever be in one place because our universes aren't large enough to contain multiple destination co-ordinates."

Syvia paused to take a long breath. "Now imagine every single universe in existence is slowly floating around in a paddling pool. Occasionally they'll collide and bounce off each other, thus messing up the alignment." She rotated the radio counter-clockwise. "Now when you try to make a bridge between the two universes, the bridge will hit a different point in your universe because their alignment has changed." Syvia traced a line from the pen to the radio's aerial. She then rotated the radio again, and this time, when she traced the line, it hit the transmit button. "So the aerial is where the door leads now, and the button is where the door will open next time this universe collides with mine."

Syvia sat on her haunches and regarded her friends expectantly. They all looked from the three objects on the floor to her, than back at the floor again.

"So… you can't control where it leads?" Ralph tried unsurely. Syvia sighed and shook her head, wondering why she had wasted so much effort.

"Yes, that's the general gist of it," she conceded tiredly. "Look, let's just… let's just keep going, okay?" Kate nodded and retrieved her radio. Garrett picked up his pen gingerly, regarding it curiously as he continued to contemplate the SCP's words.

"Hey Lieutenant? Try to keep that shoulder cam intact will ya? I'm sure the lab boys would _love _to analyse that complicated riff-raff once this is all over." Syvia huffed at his opinion of her explanation. She thought she'd dumbed it down enough – she didn't even mention quantum physics! But alas, it didn't seem to be enough. She pushed past them and led the way down the winding corridors of the facility.

~~~~~~~~~~(Later)~~~~~~~~~~

With only minor difficulty, the group finally arrived at Gate D. Surprisingly, the gates were wide open and the airfield beyond was clearly visible, as was the cluster of black helicopters arranged in a horse shoe formation just outside the gates. Kate motioned for the Syvia to stay behind in case there were any humans around

"Lieutenant! Glad to see you made it out ma'am," a young soldier greeted. "We've lost all eyes on the inside, what's the situation?"

"It's chaos, but I've managed to escort two high-priority personnel out and one –"

"Great job Lieutenant, but that's a Class D. They're not exactly high priority to us."

"No, you don't understand, an SCP has –" The soldier instantly trained his rifle on Ralph.

"This guy's infected?" he demanded.

"No!" Kate snapped angrily. "Would you just listen for one –" The soldier waved a security team over, and they hastily set to detaining Ralph and escorting Garrett to a medical tent.

"Syvia!" Ralph cried in distress as he was beaten to his knees.

"SCP-682 just broke out at Gate B. I want all available helicopters and MTF units at Gate B now! I repeat; SCP-682 is out of the facility, all available helicopters and MTF units to Gate B now!"

"Six-eight-two has breached containment!? You can fly a chopper right? Of course you can – we need every pilot we can get!" The soldier practically dragged Kate away, deaf to her protests as she watched Syvia get chased away by a bullet storm when she tried to rescue Ralph.

"Don't - ! Just, hold them here 'till I get back!" Kate yelled at the security team who were currently manhandling Ralph into a makeshift prison block. "I'll be back!" she assured Ralph as she was ushered into an Apache. She began manipulating the controls, preparing the black helicopter for take-off.

"Lieutenant, you are operating Apache Juliet-Niner. Please respond to this designation if paged." Kate noted that the radio console stated the speaker was Apache November-Four.

"Roger that November-Four. Throttle engaged, ready to take 'er up."

"Apache units, this is control. All units dispatching to Six-eight-two's location have been signed in and are cleared for take-off. Be advised target is aggressive and extremely dangerous. Maintain high altitude if at all possible"

"Will do control," Echo-Six replied. Kate gleaned from the gold star next to his name on the console that he was today's leader. "Apache team Six-eight-two, approach destination, but do _not _engage until you have my go ahead. We have to wait until _all _Apaches have arrived."

Kate followed November-Four out an over the visible part of the facility, towards Gate B. She familiarised herself with the layout of the controls and realised that there was a switch labelled HUD which she had never heard of before.

"Ayup, that's your Heads-Up Display," November-Four explained when questioned. "Switch it on and you'll get some handy info projected onto your cockpit." Kate did just that, and was amazed to see all sorts of monitors flicker onto the glass of the cockpit. One was an ammo counter, one was a target assistant, and another displayed the names of all of her squad mates and their chopper's condition. "Alright, we're at the combat zone," November-Four informed her, them he switched from their local channel to the area one. "November-Four, signing in."

"Echo-Eight, on station."

"November-Twelve, awaiting orders."

"Juliet-Nine," Kate said when she heard an opening, "uh… prepped and ready to go?"

"Papa-Thirteen, ready to give 'em hell."

"Echo-Six here, all units present and accounted for. Initiate attack run. November-Four and Twelve, take the left flank and keep cover fire on the target. Juliet-Nine and Papa-Thirteen take the right. Echo-Eight, you're with me. We're going straight down the middle. Prepare your Napalm payload for release on my mark."

"Yes sir!" the pilots replied in unison, veering away to take up their designated positions. Kate set herself up and took a hold of the gun's controls. She held down the trigger and the dual Gatling guns on either wing spun to life. Around her, the black helicopters were showered in light as their guns blazed to life, hammering the hulking reptile form with lead.

"Echo-Six! It's taking a swipe – Evade! Evade!" Echo-Eight screamed. The giant claw was slow, almost lazy, as it arced through the air smashed into Echo-Six with devastating impact. The mangled piece of metal that was once Echo-Six slammed into Echo-Eight and sent the both speeding back down to Earth, but not before the Napalm bombs launched from Echo-Eight's wing-mounted missile pods and were sent sailing into November-Twelve.

November-Twelve exploded into a glorious inferno and sent shrapnel flying in every direction, a particularly large piece embedded itself in the glass of Kate's cockpit, inches from her face.

"Control, we've lost three – gaaaah!" November-Four cried as the rotor from November-Twelve tore the top off his helicopter.

"November-Four – eject!" Papa-Thirteen urged. Kate watched in breathtaking silence as a black-clad figure rag-dolled out the shattered cockpit until a great white parachute burst out of him and halted his speedy descent. A giant paw snatched him out of the air, talons slicing the parachute away easily.

"No!" Kate cried in horror. "Bastard!" She gripped the controls tightly and fired off all eight of her napalm bombs. The creature's back erupted into flames and it roared in burning agony.

"Apaches, this is control, pull out! I repeat, _pull out._ Return to the airfield immediately!" Kate and Papa-Thirteen quickly angled themselves away and headed back towards Gate D.

"We're detonating the alpha warheads in T-Minus ninety seconds. All personnel are advised to board the nearest helicopter or enter the nearest blast shelter immediately," a facility-wide announcement stated, before an air-raid-style-alarm went off. Kate and Papa-Thirteen rushed their landings a bit and sprinted to the blast shelter at Gate D.

"Ten… nine… eight… seven… six… five… four… three… two… one… We were unable to detonate the warheads for unknown reasons. All helicopters and MTF units go back to Gate B immediately. Capturing SCP-682 is now our number one priority."

"Ah shit," Papa-Thirteen cursed. The duo hurriedly unsealed the doors and ran back to their vehicles, rushing their take-off as they tried to catch 682 before it got away.

~~~~~~~~~~(Jack)~~~~~~~~~~

Jack was having second thoughts. He gazed at the hulking form before him. Doubtless, it would be enough; no helicopter would stand a chance against her in her full glory, but was it _necessary_?

"Do we have to do this?" Jack voiced his thoughts. "I mean, we could try talking to them first."

"Look buddy," Kelly sighed, "it's all well and good for you, but as soon as this crisis is over, I'm going to end up shot or mauled by an SCP, and your girlfriend will be dunked in acid to rot for eternity. That's what'll happen if we stay. You could try asking them _real_ nicely, but I've been here longer than you have. I know there's no chance in hell they'll let any of us go. Six-eight-two is too dangerous and we know too much. They're going to do everything in their power to stop us and you're actually going to ask nicely aren't you?"

Jack nodded and jogged on over to the elevator.

"I'll give you a shout if I'm in trouble," he assured them.

"When," Kelly corrected sadly. Jack disappeared from sight as the elevator doors closed.

"Really?" 682 fumed. "You mind trying harder next time? Maybe grab him and _make _him stop? He's going to die out there!"

"Hey, you were there too," Kelly reminded her, earning him a snort.

"Oh, great idea, I'll just crush him with my massive claws – that'll convince him!"

"Point taken," Kelly surrendered.

Meanwhile, Jack's elevator ascended to the surface swiftly. He found himself on a walkway that surrounded a ramp that lead out of the garage. Everything was white-washed and surrounded by wire fences. Instantly, two soldiers snapped to attention and aimed their rifles at him.

"Shit! Take him out!" one of them yelled.

"Wait!" Jack protested, holding his hands up. "I'm a scientist! I've got ID!"

"Actually," the second guard said, pushing his friend's rifle down, "he's got a point. We're supposed to be protecting these people."

"No," the first one growled; "we're supposed to be protecting _humanity_. Security Chief Franklin was clear: Nobody is allowed out until Nine-Tailed Fox has cleared the facility." The first guard shoved the second one off and re-aimed his rifle, but was too late. Jack had already slammed his hand on the button and was descending while screaming:

"Six-eight-two! Kill them! Kill them! Kill them!" The elevator lurched as the guards activated the override, calling it back up. As the doors opened, there was a mighty _boom._ Everything went deadly silent. Another resounding _boom._ The guards stared at the gate fearfully as they noticed the dent that was growing with every –

_BOOM_

The massive gates burst open, buckling like a soda can as 682 charged out.

"Six-eight-two!" the second guard wailed.

"Six-eight-two has breached containment! Repeat; Six-eight-two has –" Both guards were crushed by a single fist from 682.

"Kelly's getting a car for you two. Get back to the garage," 682 ordered. Jack hesitated. "I'll be fine! Go! I'll take care of everything the Foundation can throw at us." Jack nodded and sprinted back to the wrecked doors as helicopters started appearing.

"Jack – grab that box," Kelly commanded, pointing at a wooden crate. Kelly was currently half-in half-out of the driver door of a military jeep. It was white and looked very sturdy, with a small opening in the top where a swivel turret was mounted. Jack did as he was told and struggled to carry the heavy crate over. Kelly cursed at something. "And hand me a screwdriver will ya? A flathead – small enough to shove in the ignition."

Jack gazed at Kelly's impatient face sceptically as he tried to ignore the sound of gunfire and roaring, and instead grabbed a hammer. He ran off, leaving Kelly to sigh irritably. The Class D heard the shattering of glass, then Jack returned with a handful of keys. "I like your style," Kelly commented, sifting through the small pile Jack left on the ground. He produced a key numbered 357.

Jack opened the crate with a crowbar from Kelly's toolbox and whistled at the contents. Stacked boxes of ammunition belts. "Just in case," Kelly explained. Jack nodded and fumbled to load the first clip into the mounted turret, then proceeded to store the rest in the back seat. Jack clambered inside and closed the back door behind him, only to pop out the top seconds later. "Damn," Kelly said in mock-disappointment. "I wanted the big-ass gun."

Jack grinned back at him with his signature goofy grin.

"This is all kinda exciting don't you think?"

"That's the adrenaline talking, kid. Come tomorrow morning, you'll be suffering from paranoia and PTSD. Enjoy!" Kelly laughed manically as he climbed in the front seat and revved the engine. "Hell yeah!" he exclaimed at the throaty purring of the engine. "This thing's a fucking beast!"

They burst into the light and skidded as they reached the top of the ramp, gaining a bit of air as they emerged over the lip, before thumping back down with a heavy _thunk._ 682 regarded them with a triumphant smile, before a wailing siren sounded.

"We're detonating the alpha warheads in T-Minus ninety seconds. All personnel are advised to board the nearest helicopter or enter the nearest blast shelter immediately,"

"Are we running or hiding?" Jack demanded. Kelly wasted precious seconds thinking about it. If their efforts in the silo had worked, this would be the best chance they had of escaping. If not, they had about a minute left to sprint along that walkway and get to that blast shelter.

"Fuck it!" Kelly cried in answer, he gunned the engine, tires squealing in protest as the machine jerked forward and raced down the road. They reached the foot of 682, Kelly laughing the whole time he was dodging in-between her legs. They raced on with the giant lizard galloping along behind them.

"Ten… nine… eight… seven… six… five…" Kelly could see their last obstacle. A roadblock just up ahead. It consisted of a small wire fence-gate tipped with barbed wire, surrounded by a few turrets and sandbags – to keep civilians out, rather than to keep SCPs in; that's what the Gates were for.

"Four… three… two… one… We were unable to detonate the warheads for unknown reasons. All helicopters and MTF units go back to Gate B immediately. Capturing SCP-682 is now our number one priority." Kelly cursed. Up ahead, the turrets were no longer vacant. Soldiers swarmed the defences as they emerged from bunkers and spotted the speeding vehicle.

"Use that damned turret Jack!" Kelly snapped. Jack held down the triggers. The machine gun had a very effective rate of fire, spraying the area and causing soldiers to dive left and right to avoid becoming Swiss cheese. The turrets were once again vacant. "Yahoo!" Kelly whooped. "We're doing it kid, we're – oh shit!"

One soldier had popped out of nowhere wielding an RPG launcher. Jack tried shooting him, but the missile was already on its way. Kelly swerved, causing the shot to fall just short of exploding them, but the shockwave tipped the heavy vehicle.

Jack's vision was blurry. His ears were ringing. He was lying on something hard. Something was crawling on his forehead. He pushed himself up onto his feet and swatted at the bug. Removing his hand to find it covered in blood. Oh…

The blood he had mistaken to be a bug continued to make its way down his head until he had to wipe it away from his eye. He stumbled away, ignoring all the screams and gunfire as 682 unleashed her rage. Slowly his hearing came back. First everything was muffled, then he could make out voices.

"… Get away Jack! It's not safe out here! Get back to the facility! I will find you!" 682 insisted. Jack nodded numbly and found himself leaning against the corpse of a black helicopter. Wait… where was Kelly?

"It didn't… it didn't kill me…" somebody nearby mumbled. "It just… put me down gently, looked at me like _I _was the psychopathic murderer…" Jack glanced over to see a soldier in a black pilot suit, strings dangling out of the backpack on his back. _A parachute_. Jack's dazed mind registered. "It gave me a second chance… but… they said it was a monster… I tried to kill it!"

Helicopters whirred overhead, and a jet joined them, zooming over low and fast.

"This is Alpha-Alpha-Two-Ninety, commencing carpet bomb in the target area," Jack heard a buzzing voice claim. He realised it was coming from a small radio strapped to the pilot's vest. Jack knew that wasn't good. He dragged the heavy man over to the beaten helicopter and shoved him inside.

"What are you –" Jack silenced him by slamming the door shut behind them. Then the Earth shook as its surface was bombarded, thankfully none of them did their hiding spot any damage.

"Alpha-Alpha-Two-Ninety swinging around for another volley. ETA two minutes." Jack grabbed the man and hoisted him out of the broken vehicle, helping him across the open area and back to the elevator. The area before them erupted into roaring flame as one of the helicopters released its napalm bombs.

"Papa-Thirteen, you missed the target!" a familiar voice growled over the radio.

"Juliet-Niner, there were two unauthorised humans making a break for the facility."

"Kate!" Jack exclaimed, fumbling to seize the radio from the still-in-shock pilot as he recognised his friend's voice. "Kate, cease fire! Don't attack –"

"Jack?" Kate cried and simultaneously Jack was thrown back against the elevator wall as the carpet bomber released another load. The elevator shuddered, then fell back down its shaft, cable evidently snapped by the stress of being assaulted with bombs. The elevator slammed back down to the only other floor it was capable of going to; the garage.

"This is unit Nine-Tailed Fox. We were unable to secure the facility as our progress has been impeded by SCP-079. We are currently trapped inside the containment chamber of SCP-682. Oh-seven-nine has complete control of the facility and it is only a matter of time before he finds a way to fill this chamber with acid. We recommend detonating the omega warhead. Face it, the facility's lost."

Jack regarded the radio as another voice spoke up.

"We're sending in two MTF units –"

"Negative," a third voice interrupted. "All the entrances have been blocked off with blast shields due to the failsafe protocols that activated when we attempted to detonate the alpha warhead. However, it is highly likely that we have also lost control of the omega warhead too. The O5 Council has not given us the green light yet either. We have no plan of action. Please, anybody, does anybody have a plan?"

"If what you say is true," the Nine-Tailed Fox spokesman put in. "Then the only people who _can _do anything are the ones on the inside. Which is us. And we are immobile." The melancholy silence lasted a few minutes, before Jack spoke up hesitantly.

"Ahem… ah, hi all," he began nervously. "I… I think I might be able to help."

"Who the hell is this? What's your designation?"

"I'm ah… heh," Jack stuttered. "I'm Jack Reed – this is my first day on the job – and I'm currently inside the facility."

"Jack?" Kate gasped. "You're alive?"

"Who is this woman and what is she doing on this channel? Can somebody please –"

"No wait!" Jack interrupted. "There's a Class D named Kelly who was at Gate B with me, did he survive?"

"You mean the jackass in the truck?" a gruff voice grumbled. "Yeah, he's here. So is your girlfriend. She was very patient actually. She only critically injured one of my men. Once she destroyed all of our defences and had us on our knees before her, she explained the whole thing to us."

"With input from me of course," Kelly chuckled. "Because Six-eight-two kept forgetting all the times you guys had sex, good thing I was here to remind her."

"BE QUIET!" an authoritative voice bellowed. The chatter on the radio died down. "Jesus fucking Christ, who's been handing out radios connected to this _secure_ channel on every street corner? We have a situation here. And somebody please tell that lizard to stop stepping on expensive government equipment! Alright… Jack – can I call you Jack? – All you need to do is seize control of Six-eight-two's containment chamber's controls and rescue Nine-Tailed Fox. They'll escort you out, and we can sort everything out once this is all over."

"You promise not to hurt my friends?" Jack questioned doubtfully.

"Kid, you're new here, so I'll throw you a line here. Six-eight-two is the most _aggressive _fucking _life-hating_ giant-ass indestructible lizard you can ever hope not to meet! I don't know what you did, but this is the most docile I have _ever _seen her in my devoted life to the Foundation. So until we can confirm who you need at your disposal, I've suspended all kill orders – within reason. If I see a zombie, I'm killing it – other than that though, we'll secure everyone, contain all the suspicious personnel in holding cells, and protect every single life form we come across. That sound good to you?"

"Yes sir!" Jack exclaimed. "Over and out."

"Over and… Jack!" Kelly spluttered indignantly. "Do you have any idea how stupid you sound? You don't say 'over and out', you just say 'out' if you're leaving, or 'over' if you're awaiting a response."

"Oh for fuck's sake… someone _please _remove that radio from that man's possession!"

"With all due respect sir, the Class D is _way _too close to that giant lizard. I ain't gonna order my men anywhere _near _that fucking thing, and I sure as hell ain't goin' there myself."

"Here here Sergeant!" a soldier called from the background.

Jack grinned and shut off the radio, effectively cutting off the enraged spluttering of the voice of Command.

"So… I hear you managed to subdue the monster," said a voice Jack recognised as that of the pilot he had rescued. "Good job. I'd ask how you did it, but I imagine there'll be plenty of time for that once we've saved the entire Earth from chaos and destruction – I'm Corporal Edward Tarlson by the way, pilot designation November-Four."

The man took off his pilot helmet, revealing the grizzled face of a soldier, short buzz-cut black hair, piercing hazel eyes, thick moustache that seemed to go perfectly with his British-tinged accent.

"Jack," the scientist greeted, shaking Edward's hand. "Now, we'd better hurry if we want to save some people and not some corpses." Edward nodded and they both rushed off, following the map Jack had snagged from Kelly after their plan to escape.

~~~~~~~~~~(Soon After)~~~~~~~~~~

Jack and Edward burst into the security centre which was, to say the least, a mess. They stepped over the corpse of a zombie and admired the carnage around them. Papers littered the floor; filing cabinets were lying on their side and the computers had been flung about in a blind rage. Only four monitors were left on the wall (the one dangling from three flimsy cables didn't count) and two of those had shattered screens.

Keyboards lay missing keys, and mice were crushed as if they had been stomped on.

"Why are we here?" Edward inquired.

"Because this is the only place where I can hope to combat Oh-seven-nine's control over the facility. You head to Six-eight-two's containment chamber and wait until I give you the go-ahead. I'll get set up here."

"The computers are trashed my boy," Edward pointed out as if it weren't obvious. Jack stooped down and picked up a shiny silver metal box that was barely bigger than his hand.

"I built my own computer when I was fifteen. It still runs to this day perfectly fine. This… this has only got to last a couple of hours at most. As long as enough parts are still intact, then I'll be able to do this."

"And if there aren't enough?"

"Then it's up to you to find a way to rescue those MTFs. Good luck, Edward." Clearly done talking, Jack set to sifting through all the rubbish to fish out bits and pieces which he put in piles. Edward left him to his own devices (ha ha, get it?) and followed the map to 682's containment chamber.

Jack cleared the desk first, then placed some motherboards on it. They all still had their processors inside, which made his job easier. He then salvaged some power packs and set them up. Most of the fans were broken, but the components wouldn't be inside a hot, stuffy case, so he deemed that it would be okay. He staked up all the hard drives he could find and plugged them into the motherboards.

He figured he didn't need any optical drives, so he tossed them aside and used the SATA cables for more important things. Some of the RAM cards had been snapped off the motherboards with no hope of being stuck back on, so that was a bit of a problem. Jack hoped the system would be able to run on eight gigabytes.

Video cards. Not a necessity. Scrap 'em. PCI Adapters – might be useful if he finds himself needing to connect to the online database. Soon afterwards, he had everything plugged together, so he flicked on the switches on the wall to turn on the power supply. The two monitors flickered to life.

Jack expertly manipulated the mouse with the bunged right-click and selected the administrator profile, finding he needed a password. "Garrett?" he implored over his radio.

"Hang on… GARRETT! IS THERE A GARRETT HERE?" Jack cringed and covered his ears. "Ah, here we go, putting him on now."

"Garrett!" Jack greeted.

"Jack? You're alive! My god what –"

"No time Garrett, I need the admin password for your computer station."

"Ah, right. Of course. Ahem… EACODE192024-77629, all caps." Jack tapped it in hurriedly. The computer dinged happily as it booted the desktop. Jack brought up the search bar and typed in '682'. He got some documents and a few programs. He ran the program named '(682) .exe' and waited impatiently for the loading bar to fill. He got a user-friendly interface that displayed the diagnostics of the chamber.

Jack found the control console and changed the variable 'C-LOCK' to off. Instantly, he got an incoming communications request from the console in 682's containment.

"You did it! I have access! Opening the doors now…" Edward updated him.

"Nine-Tailed Fox here… the door is open. Proceeding to retake the facility." There was a round of cheers from the radio and Jack whooped for joy in his tiny office. He heard a soft thud behind him, in the vents, and his heart stopped.

"Oh god…" he whispered. He slowly drew his radio and clicked the transmit button.

"Hey, um… is Six-eight-two there?" he asked, listening intently for any more sounds.

"Jack?" a strong, feminine voice inquired.

"Yeah, it's me… look, I might not make it out of here alive so I just wanted to tell you… I love you. I don't think I said that yet. You're an incredible individual, all the things you've been through in your life, and you're still willing to put up with little old me."

"Jack," 682 snapped angrily. "Don't you dare. You _will _make it out of there alive or so help me I'll kill everyone you love. That means Kate, your family, your friends, your precious Foundation, and Kelly."

"Whoa, being a bit generous there don't you think? I mean, a friend's pushing it… but I don't _love_ Kelly. Kill him all you want."

"I'm here too jackass," Kelly grumbled, then quietly, "if I move, these assholes will probably shoot me."

"Don't worry Kelly; you're in my will."

"Really?" Jack could just imagine the man's eyes lighting up.

"Yeah… I left you all my power bills… and a few hefty government taxes." Jack laughed softly. Another thud sounded as something landed behind him. Jack steeled himself and turned to face it. 'It' was a feline-like thing. Some kind of jaguar maybe? Its back was covered in pink tassel-y things. It looked like it was made of wood – and those eyes… those yellow eyes. Seeming to stare into his soul.

"Six-eight-two as in, _SCP_-682?" it inquired in a feminine voice. Jack nodded, words failing him. The creature grinned. "You're in love with an SCP?" It seemed to almost be mocking him, the way its eyes twinkled with delight.

"Yeah," Jack confirmed grouchily. Man he wished the SCP in question was here now.

"Hang on a tick… you wouldn't happen to be _Jack _would you?" Jack blinked in surprise.

"Um… how did you…"

"My name's Syvia. I'm a friend of Kate, whom I believe you know?"

"Well, good for her. It's good to know I'm not the only one out there who explores outside the species barrier."

"Also… I'm in love with… a human…" Syvia trailed off. "But he was taken from me. Those stupid humans chased me off with their guns. He might be dead by now." That was surprising. Jack clicked his radio back on.

"What's his name?" he asked gently.

"Ralph." There was an audible sigh on the other end of the radio.

"Hold up… RALPH! IS THERE A RALPH AROUND HERE? HELLO? EARTH TO RA – oh. Jack wants to talk to you." Syvia flinched and covered her ears at the loud voice, which was turned into hissing and whining over the underpowered radio handset.

"Who now?" Ralph's voice asked warily.

"Jack. He requested you."

"You must have the wrong Ralph pal, I don't know any Jacks."

"Ralph!" Syvia called out.

"Syvia? How in god's name do you get Jack and Syvia mixed up?"

"I'm Jack," Jack told him.

"And I'm Edward," Corporal Woods put in as he ducked into the room.

"My name is Jeff."

"No it's not, it's Kelly," 682 corrected him.

"Oh yeah? Tell them _your _name smarty-pants."

"My name is Six-eight-two," 682 informed him pompously.

"That's hardly a real name," Woods pondered aloud, furrowing his brow. "It's more like a bunch of numbers."

"That's 'cause it _is _a bunch of numbers you fool," the Sergeant from earlier chided him.

"IT. IS. A. REAL. NAME!" 682 roared.

"HEY! I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO'S ALLOWED TO SHOUT OVER THIS RADIO!" the yelling man protested loudly, emitting those ear-bleeding screeches and whines as the radio struggled to transmit his voice properly.

"I WILL SHOUT WHENEVER I WANT TO HUMAN!"

"ALRIGHT! If you IDIOTS do this ONE MORE TIME, I am going to BLOW UP the radio tower with ten fucking tonnes of C4!" Control screamed indignantly.

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY? LEAVE THE YELLING TO ME!"

Jack hastily turned his radio off as the arguments ascended in volume and the use of crude language elevated.

"I worry sometimes," Jack sighed amusedly, though worry was present in his tone of voice.

"About what?" Syvia wondered.

"Well… the fate of humanity rests in the hands of these… 'professionals'…" Corporal Woods couldn't help but laugh.

"Can't blame them for having a bit of fun though," the pilot confessed. "I mean, we've all just survived one of the most horrific experiences of our lives, and things are finally looking up. Everyone needs to let off some steam. I'm sure they'll return to their professional state in say… two to three weeks."

An armour-clad figure leaned in the doorway, letting out a low whistle.

"Man, what a mess," he observed. "Sorry for the delay, we just contained One-seven-three, but we're ready to escort you out now… I see you've picked up another 'friend'." It was clear the MTF was referring to Syvia. "Things have died down on the radio too," he continued as he led them out. "So it's safe to turn it back on if you want to."

Jack decided he would.

"… so let's just keep our _inside_ voices on, _okay_?"

"But I'm outside," Kelly complained.

"Why you little – I don't _care _if you're on Mars! We're all going to keep calm, and collected. And our voices are going to reflect that behaviour, _okay_?" Jack chuckled as Kelly bickered with Command. He knew if Command was serious, he could easily apprehend the Class D or have him killed, and he would be more than capable of dishing out court marshals on all of the military personnel. It would seem even the most seasoned of SCP Foundation officers needed to release their inner child and relax a bit.

Nine-Tailed Fox's leader deactivated Gate B's blast shield and allowed the three people through, before shutting it behind them and resuming their duties. Jack ran over to Six-eight-two, who had by that point shed enough material that she was back to her six-foot self, and dived straight into a tight hug.

"There, you're perfectly fine you big baby," 682 giggled, though Jack could tell she was relieved. "You can be so morbid sometimes." Jack felt like falling asleep then and there, right in the arms of SCP-682. But alas, fate had other plans for him.

"Uh... sir? The site administrator and Command have set up a hearing for you. It's time to settle the matter of your terms."

"Top of the list," Jack grumbled: "at least two days of uninterrupted sleep and a milkshake."

**A/N: Happy endings for all? Well, at least you got some closure Kellise. I hope. I mean, 682 might get a little mad if you still want to strangle Jack. I dunno if you guys found any of that funny, but I did. I enjoyed writing that. Sorry if I have a weird sense of ****humour****. But I'm not really sorry.**

**Man, I outdid myself. I'm sorry for lack of modesty but… six thousand words! Come on, that's twice as big as my biggest chapters, three times as big as my regular ones! Is this a sign that I need to get a new hobby? Nah, soiling fandoms with interspecies porn is unbeatable. I think Half-Life's next. Or maybe Pokémon? I haven't played enough Mass Effect to do a Garrus fic yet. Man that alien's hot. I'm sorry you had to read all that, but not sorry enough to delete it :P**

**Bye for now.**


	10. Epilogue

**A/N: Sorry, did I mislead you? When I said 'bye for now', I meant 'until the next chapter'. So without further ado, the conclusion.**

**Please Note:** All areas marked with **{}** are flagged for deletion once approved by the O5 Council.

**Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-860 is to be contained in a small wooden box in a vault at Sector-██. By itself, the object is inert, and no further containment procedures are needed. At least two (2) level 2 personnel must approve of any object or person being taken into SCP-860-1.

**Description:** SCP-860 is a dark blue key of unremarkable shape. At seemingly random intervals of time, a series of numbers, later found to be UTM coordinates, will appear on the key's blade. In the time SCP-860 has spent under containment, the numbers have changed three times, giving the coordinates for ██████ (Germany), ██████ (England), and Site-██.

SCP-860 can fit in any door lock that requires a key located in the area of the given coordinates, and will function identically to the correct key for that lock. SCP-860 only works on door locks, and only if they are attached to a door; it will not work on any other type of locking device.

When SCP-860 is used to unlock and open a door, the door does not lead to its usual destination. Instead, it opens into a small forest clearing centred on an 80 cm wide footpath, designated SCP-860-1. Every observation of this grove has noted the presence of blue-coloured mist.

As soon as any person enters SCP-860-1, the door automatically closes. From inside SCP-860-1, the door appears attached to an infinite concrete wall, and is locked. No attempts to break the door from outside, with personnel inside SCP-860-1, have been successful. Attempts to break the door from inside SCP-860-1 have resulted in [REDACTED]. See Document 860-III for more details.

The trail inside SCP-860-1 usually leads to another door attached to another infinite concrete wall. This second door leads to the normal destination room of the door on which SCP-860 was used.

Please note: As of ██/██/2024, the following SCPs have been catalogued/placed inside SCP-860-1. All relevant data will be included within this document.

**SCP-860-2  
Special Containment Procedures: {**Nil**}**. No personnel are to attempt to threaten or remove any of SCP-860-1's inhabitants in any way, shape or form. Refer to incident report 860-██-24-1.

**Description: **SCP-860-2 is vaguely feline in appearance and seems to be covered in [Redacted]-like matter. SCP-860-2 is the natural inhabitant of SCP-860-1. She appears to have direct control over SCP-860. Little else is known due to the evasive nature of this SCP.

**Incident Report 860-**██-**24-1: **After one member of Site-██'s staff attempted to [REDACTED], SCP-860 disappeared from its containment after a cryptic warning from SCP-860-2. The key took a total of three (3) hours to recover after it was found in a public location 1███ kilometres away from Site-██.

Upsetting SCP-860-2 is a huge security hazard. New containment protocols for SCP-860 recommended.

**SCP-860-3  
Special Containment Procedures: **SCP-860-2 appears to take care of SCP-860-3. No further procedures necessary.

**Description: **SCP-860-3 is a former Class D personnel from Site-██ of unknown race or gender due to the fact SCP-860-2 does not let it come into contact with Foundation personnel.

**SCP-682  
Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-682 is to be contained within SCP-860-1. No further containment efforts are necessary. Communication with SCP-682 is not advised due to her short temper, but is not strictly forbidden. Personnel may attempt at their own risk. Anything SCP-682 desires (within reason) should be delivered to her promptly via SCP-860.

**Description:** SCP-682 is a large, vaguely reptile-like creature of unknown origin. She is extremely intelligent, and is observed to repeatedly engage in complex communication with any favoured personnel during times of exposure. SCP-682 appears to have a hatred of **{**all life**}** the SCP Foundation, which has been expressed in several interviews during containment. In the circumstances of a rage-like state being provoked, personnel should immediately seek the assistance of SCP-682-2.

SCP-682 has always been observed to have extremely high strength, speed, and reflexes, though exact levels vary with its form. SCP-682's physical body grows and changes very quickly, growing or decreasing in size as it consumes or sheds material. SCP-682 gains energy from anything it ingests, organic or inorganic. Digestion seems to be aided by a set of filtering gills inside of SCP-682's nostrils, which are able to remove usable matter from any liquid solution, enabling it to constantly regenerate from the acid it was contained in prior to the breach of ██/██/2024. SCP-682's regenerative capabilities and resilience are staggering, and SCP-682 has been seen moving and speaking with its body 87% destroyed or rotted.

Containment breaches are no longer an issue as the breach of ██/██/2024 has rendered her docile.

**SCP-682-2  
Special Containment Procedures: **SCP-682-2 is to be treated in the exact same manner as one would SCP-682, with a few exceptions. **{**SCP-682-2 is not to be given access to the internet**}**. Please refer to Note 2024-1. SCP-682-2 also is open to conversation with anybody who shows no hostility towards any inhabitants of SCP-860-1. Personnel are to avoid upsetting SCP-682-2 for fear that he will call upon SCP-682.

**Description: **SCP-682-2 is a Caucasian male of twenty-four (24) years of age. He was formerly an employee of the SCP Foundation in Site-██ by the name of Doctor ████ ████. He has short blonde hair and blue eyes, SCP-682-2 shows no anomalous activity bar the fact he does not age, and is kept in containment solely for the purpose of containing SCP-682. SCP-682-2 is very friendly in nature, but aggressive action has been met with [REDACTED].

SCP-682-2 will often reference to the fact that he and SCP-682 [DATA EXPUNGED] on a regular basis, normally when he is bored or wishes to make personnel feel uncomfortable. Personnel are advised to ignore this, but psychiatric evaluation is still recommended for any persons who have been exposed to SCP-682-2.

**Note 2024-1:** For the love of god, somebody give that [DATE EXPUNGED] a ████ing internet connection, even a limited one! I'm sick and tired of going to the local **{**[REDACTED]**}** porn shop to buy him **{**[REDACTED]**}** erotica and books with titles such as, but not limited to, **{**[DATA EXPUNGED]**}** "101 sex positions", "10 kinky things to try with your lover" and "Great tips to spice up your sex life". It's ████ing with my head.

\- Doctor ██████  
P.S. Stop redacting my fucking notes! I want you to see the weird shit that guy makes me do. Censor my "foul language" all you like, but until you give him some damned internet, I'm going to keep putting that shit up there.  
P.P.S. That store owner questions my mental health now. Thanks a lot [DATA EXPUNGED].

**SCP-Kelly  
Special Containment Procedures: **SCP-Kelly must not be given an SCP designation of anything other than his name, no matter the circumstances. Otherwise, he is to be treated as are SCP-682 and SCP-682-2.

**Description: **SCP-Kelly is a **{**complete asshole**}** former Class D personnel of Site-██ (See Note Kelly-24-1. I'm talking to you, Doctor ███) by the name of Kelly █████████. Kelly appears to have a good sense of humour and enjoys **{**torturing**}** conversing with site personnel (this is your last warning Doctor ███). Kelly has black hair, green eyes and appears to constantly wear some kind of silver necklace, though the attached pendant has never been viewed by personnel and indeed some doubt whether there actually is a pendant at all, or if it is rather just a silver chain. Like SCP-682-2, Kelly does not appear to age.

**Note Kelly-24-1:** Doctor ███ is no longer allowed editing rights to this document. His resentment for SCP-Kelly has a negative impact on any input he adds to this file. Reasons for this rivalry are unknown, and Kelly refuses to say anything other than "Dickweed" on the matter.

**Document 860-L1  
**A list of personnel favoured by the inhabitants of SCP-860-1:  
Lieutenant Kate █████ (a.k.a. 'Juliet-Niner')  
Corporal Edward █████ (a.k.a. 'November-Four')  
Doctor John ███████ (a.k.a. 'Garrett')  
MTF Unit ████-██████ ███ (a.k.a. 'The best of the best just got saved by a rookie scientist')  
Sergeant Felix ███████ (a.k.a. 'I ain't goin' near that giant lizard')  
Staff Master Hugh █████ (a.k.a. 'Yelling Man')  
Commander Robert ██████ (a.k.a. 'The man who almost blew up a radio tower with C4 and has been psychiatrically evaluated four times in two weeks')

P.S. Your contributions to this list are on the verge of becoming information leaks SCP-682-2. Please refrain from editing our documents or we'll have to revoke your Staff Status.

~~~~~~~~~~(End Document SCP-860)~~~~~~~~~~

Jack breathed in deeply as he leant out the window, his eyes closed as he took in the relaxing scent of what he liked to think was Autumn morning air. He had no clue about the day and night cycles of this strange planet, but he had the rest of eternity to find out.

_"__You don't age, you don't get hungry and you don't need to relieve yourself," Syvia had explained. "Six-eight-two can't die in your universe? Well, neither can you in mine. You're welcome to stay."_

_"__Thanks luv," Kelly had remarked, smart-ass as always. "But I'm afraid I just can't bring myself to accept unless Jack can come too. Someone's gotta look after the pathetic little guy. Look at him – defenceless as a baby seal."_

_"__Oh, he has plenty of defences," 682 retorted, smiling evilly as she examined her long, sharp talons._

_In a surprisingly short time – two weeks in fact – the Foundation had built a large house inside SCP-860-1. Okay, it was a fucking mansion. Six bedrooms, three bathrooms, shower suits, two dining rooms, three recreation rooms, balconies… the list goes on. Jack had never lived in such comfort, and had never had a livelier flatting experience._

Jack was snapped back from his reminiscence by two claws trailing down his sides gently.

"You're up early," Athena purred.

_"__Good fighter?" Kelly spluttered. "You should have seen her! She was like a god! A god of war!"_

_"__Not a mindless killer though," Jack put in, putting slightly at the way his loved one was being talked about._

_"__Yeah… a wise god of war…"_

_"__Athena," Jack caught on. 682 cocked her head._

_"__What was that?" she inquired._

_"__Athena's the Greek Goddess of wisdom and war," Kelly explained._

_"__A fitting name?" Jack wondered pleadingly. 682's features softened into a smile._

_"__Athena… Athena… yes, I like it. Between us, Six-eight-two wasn't exactly a proper name," 682 admitted. Jack paled, and before 682 could ask why, the nearby radio console roared to life and the chaos surged up again as everyone either reminded Athena of how touchy she was about the subject earlier, or protested against the 'stupid' new name, along with a string of suggested alternatives._

_"__That's it! Private, give me your god-damned C4!"_

Jack hummed appreciatively.

"Why not? It's a beautiful day."

"Jack, it's always like that."

"Only when you're around." This earned Jack a good nuzzling. Athena slowly turned him around, away from the window, so he was now facing her, and pulled him close. She leaned in good and close, and their lips were millimetres away from touching when –

"Hey guys! Check out what me and Kelly found!" Athena and Jack groaned simultaneously as the door to their bedroom burst open and a crocodile-like creature bustled in rudely on two feet.

_"__Well," Jack started, trying to find a way to put it into a way his audience could understand. "You don't age in here, correct?" He received nods from Syvia, Ralph and Kelly. "So technically she isn't dead. Her body hasn't changed an iota since she was alive because no time has passed between her being dead and alive, which…" Jack faltered when he received blank stares. He decided to start again. "Think of it as if time stopped a millisecond before she died. She isn't dead yet, all we need to do is save her before time starts up again."_

_"__And that'll only happen if she is taken out of this universe," Syvia added. "But of course, our effort is wasted Jack. Their brains don't function at our level." Jack blushed, about ninety percent sure that was a compliment to him. Athena growled._

_"__Yeah well, you're a scientist and you were born here. I've spent most of my recent life in a vat of acid."_

_"__And Kelly?" Syvia questioned._

_"__Hm? Oh, he's just an idiot."_

_"__You calling me stupid?" Ralph demanded playfully, earning a chorus of 'ooh's. Jack smiled and shook his head as he produced the pill that he technically didn't steal – okay, he stole it. Big deal, there's another forty-something left in a jar somewhere._

_"__No hun," Syvia recovered quickly, "it's just that you specialise in… 'other' areas of expertise." Jack plopped the red pill into the crocodile's mouth and held his breath as he waited._

_"__Oh," Amanda moaned sickly. "Am I dead?"_

_"__Not anymore," Jack assured her. "But you may want to go with Syvia and hide – Foundation personnel will be crawling all over this place soon to build us a house, which you're welcome to stay in by the way. Ralph's told us all about you."_

_"__Not very well it would seem," Kelly remarked, unable to resist. "I imagine you ugly." The group went silent and all stared at Kelly, who suddenly tried to hide his blush. "ER! Uglier! That is to say, I didn't imagine you as pr – un-ugly – as you are… uh…"_

_"__Quit while you're ahead bud," Jack grinned, patting the stuttering man on the shoulder as he walked past him._

"Amanda!" Athena growled. "Remember that time we discussed personal space?"

"Yeah yeah, don't barge into people's rooms, knock first, blah blah blah," Amanda droned as she rolled her eyes. "You guys should put a lock on your door if you don't like it."

"We did!" Jack protested. "You broke it when you burst in blabbering about how your boyfriend taught you to stand!"

"Kelly's not my boyfriend," Amanda huffed.

"You two go so well together though!" Jack cooed.

"And you're both equally bad influences on each other," Athena grumped.

"Not to mention that time when you two kissed," Jack enjoyed reminding her.

"We only did that to prove how bad you guys are at it!"

"Amanda, tell us why you interrupted us before I lose my temper," Athena grunted warningly.

"Garrett and Kate have come to visit," Amanda pouted. "And they have something _really _important that you two should see." Jack sighed and slowly untangled himself from Athena's body. Amanda smiled broadly and scampered downstairs to the biggest of the recreational rooms where Kate and Garrett were no doubt having a coffee with the rest of the gang.

Athena watched him leave, then picked up the phone next to their wardrobe.

"Hello?" the woman on the other side greeted.

"Hello Doctor Fernwid," Athena replied. "Is there any chance you can install an industrial steel door in my bedroom? Preferably with only two keycards capable of opening it."

"Uh… I hope you don't mind me asking…"

"Yes. I do."

"Athena! You coming?"

"I'll call you back," Athena concluded, then promptly hung up, before galloping down the stairs on all fours. For hours to come, chatter and laughter could be heard from downstairs as the old friends got together for their regular 'catch-up' sessions.

Fernwid took a couple of minutes to realise that SCP-682 had yet again put the phone on the hook wrong. She sighed. Why was it always her? The Foundation documented these phone calls carefully. If she was caught leaving her post while the connection was still established, she'd be harshly punished, even if there was nobody on the other side. So she had to wait, listening to all the muffled noises coming out of the speakers in the small, constantly monitored communications room.

Generations came and went, dutifully manning the station. There were even a couple of wars. Humanity supposedly 'wiped out', yet the underground facilities dotted around the world survived. Humanity rebuilt and fell, rinse and repeat, and still, there was always someone on the other end of that phone.

A whole century passed by where it was forgotten, the only one who had knowledge of it taken by the alien overlords as a slave. Yet the Foundation survived, on and on. Long after the overlords passed away. The phone was found, maintained, updated. It always sat, almost staring at the wooden door on the other side of the glass. Quite possibly the only wooden door left on the planet, or the universe even.

Days after its rediscovery, somebody reported voices on the other side. Something about two girls, Syvia and Athena, proposing a foursome to two guys, Jack and Ralph. Curious people were sent in, came back with pictures of 'Syvia', 'Ralph', 'Athena' and 'Jack'. Needless to say, psychiatric evaluations were handed around that day.

~End~

**A/N: Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it! I don't think I'm cut out for horror stories though. I think I'll just stick to humour and sex, maybe a few gunfights here and there to use as plot devices.**

**Anyway, I'm rambling again. Thank you all so much for reading; I could never be the writer I am without all of your support and motivation.**

**~ CrazyBirdMan59**


End file.
